Draco, mon ange
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: DRACO, MON ANGE... Après une tentative de suicide manquée, Harry doit faire face au monde devant lui et combattre pour l'Ordre avec, à ses côtés, l'homme de sa vie. Yaoi Slash HpDm [FIC FINIE]
1. ¤ Chapitre I ¤ Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau fanfic, pour les autres que je suis en train d'écrire, je ne devrais pas tarder à mettre les suites...**

**Bonne lecture! Reviewez moi!

* * *

**

**¤¤ Chapitre I ¤¤**

Une ombre noire se promenait près de lui, mais il ne le sentait pas venir. Il restait dans les rues, à déhambuler comme un zombie, sans penser à rien, juste marcher dans le noir, juste marcher dans la nuit pour oublier.

Il venait de vivre la pire des journées de sa vie. La raison en est fort simple... Il venait de vivre l'une de ces journées où tout commence mal, et où tout finit mal.

Plusieurs personnes sont mortes dans la guerre contre Voldemort, mais aujourd'hui, en plein milieu du combat, deux personnes sont tombées. Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Granger. Hermione, à qui la fête venait de passer, venait d'atteindre ses vingt ans, tout comme Harry, quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais maintenant, peu lui importait. Il ne restait rien sur cette terre qui mérite qu'il la sauve. Harry Potter, le grand Survivant, blessé à mort, faible, vulnérable, impuissant face au grand mage noir qu'est Lord Voldemort. Le brun ne pouvait plus rien faire et, sous ses pas, des débris d'immeubles jonchaient le sol, comme de vulgaires cailloux géants. Il ne restait plus rien dans cette partie de la ville.

Des corps jonchaient le sol, traçant des flaques de sang vers les bouches d'égouts. Le sol était poussièreux et noir, il ne restait plus de vie dans cette rue. Aucune du moins de vraiment réelle. Seul le grand Harry Potter, trainant des pieds, au centre de la rue, qui regardait les cadavres des moldus qu'il comptait par millier depuis le début de la guerre. Voldemort avait fait de nombreuses victimes, et il fallait qu'entres elles se trouvent ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne restait rien à faire. Harry avait perdu tout ce qui lui restait de sa "famille". Son parrain était mort cinq ans plus tôt, ses amis sont morts aujourd'hui même, sous cette orage qui déferle contre le sorcier une pluie diluvienne.

Plus rien à faire de cette vie. Albus et les professeurs de Poudlard se battent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mais Harry sait qu'ils ne resteront pas longtemps en place. Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout va mal dans cette terre, et il ne lui reste qu'une seule chose à faire...

Personne ne le pleurerait. Personne ne viendrait regarder son corps en sang dans une rue perdue de Londres. Personne ne voudrait voir ce qu'est devenu le pauvre petit Harry James Potter.

Harry releva la tête soudainement. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues parce que personne ne méritait d'être pleuré par lui. Il se redressa et, regardant sous lui la crevasse d'un tremblement de terre magique, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il sortit de sa poche le canif de son parrain, qu'il avait réparé de nombreuses fois, et déposa contre son poignet la lame froide et tranchante de celui-ci. Harry eut un frisson et, avant de laisser glisser la lame dans sa chair, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait tout perdu, même la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

La lame entra dans son poignet et déchira une veine, puis deux, puis plus encore. Il sentit la force s'évanouir, il voyait double et son corps basculait d'avant en arrière alors que son corps se vidait de son sang. Il se pencha alors vers l'avant et, en un dernier adieu, se laissa tomber dans la faille.

Il perdit connaissance avant de se rendre compte de tout autre chose. Avant de fermer les yeux, sans doute une dernière fois, il vit Ron et Hermione le saluer, lui envoyer la main, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

_

* * *

_

**Juste quelques commentaires et je met la suite sur internet!**

**À la prochaine! **


	2. ¤ Chapitre I ¤ Partie 2

**Chapitre 1. Partie 2**

** Trois jours plus tard **

Un jeune homme qui passait par là trouva le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait toujours secrètement aimé. Et voilà maintenant qu'il se trouvait accroché à un tuyau d'eau, dans une crevasse très profonde. Il se pencha, saisit le corps de l'homme qui s'était habilement tué. Des larmes froides et glaciales coulèrent sur ses joues blanches et il souleva sans difficulté le corps inerte d'Harry Potter. Il transplana dans une demeure froide, sans vie, morte, pour étendre son ami sur un grand lit vert et argent et, dans un dernier soupir, eut un sourire en sachant qu'il pourrait faire revenir son ami d'entre les morts.

Deux jours plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit soudainement la douleur parcourir son corps, une douleur aiguë qui provenait de chacun de ses membres. Sa peau était déchirée par endroit et, à son poignet, il fut surprit de voir que rien n'était brisé. Il devait avoir rêvé... Il sentit alors une main sur son front, une main froide, gelée, qui voulait sans doute prendre sa température.

Il sentit alors un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et c'est en bougeant un peau qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements. On l'avait donc changé. Il tenta de regarder l'inconnu qui le touchait, mais sans ses lunettes, c'était peine perdue.

>Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles. Harry commençait à croire que personne ne se trouvait avec lui, que c'était sa mort qui faisait cet effet-là, mais il n'était pas mort, il le savait, parce qu'il ressentait la douleur dans son corps et dans la mort, on ne ressentait rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

>Harry Potter...  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix?

Effectivement, Harry reconnaissait vaguement la voix qui provenait de celui à ses côtés, parce que c'était un homme, visiblement. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui, parce qu'Harry l'avait vu recevoir l'Avada Kedavra. Il l'avait vu tomber sur le sol, mort, alors qu'ils étaient rendus à leur deuxième mois de combat contre le Lord noir. Il l'avait vu et il était tombé lui aussi. Harry s'était effondré sur le sol et, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, s'était approché du corps de son ami et tentait de s'approcher davantage avant qu'Albus ne le fasse disparaître.

Harry en avait beaucoup voulu à Albus d'avoir fait disparaître le corps de son défunt ami, et il lui en voulait encore énormément, parce que sa peine était encore présente, et elle le serait sans doute pour toujours. Le soir, quand il était entré dans le Q.G. de l'Ordre, il avait demandé des explications, il voulait savoir où se trouvait son corps, mais le directeur n'avait rien dit, et, même sous la menace, il restait impassible devant Harry. Le Survivant s'était alors enfuit et, sans donner de nouvelles durant deux semaines, il s'était réfugié dans la demeure froide et sans vie du manoir Malefoy, le seul lieu où il pourrait trouver un peu de réconfort.

Il avait dormit dans la chambre de Malefoy durant les deux semaines, et il en avait profité pour fouiller un peu, dérangeant sans doute son intimité, mais, il était mort, alors restaurer ses mémoires ne tuerait personne non? Harry avait alors entreprit de regarder dans chacun des tirroirs de la chambre et avait trouvé des centaines de photos de lui et de Draco. Mais aucune représentant sa famille, aucune représentant des vacances dans un quelconque endroit. Seules des photos séparées, déchirées en deux, de lui et du prince des Serpentard.

Il avait par contre trouvé le journal du serpent. Un petit carnet, d'à peine cent pages, dans lequel, à l'encre ensorcellée, se trouvait tous ses secrets. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pu lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'avait toujours gardé dans l'une de ses poches au cas où, un jour, il trouverait le moyen de lire ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

>Alors Harry Potter? Reconnais-tu ma voix maintenant?  
-Je... c'est impossible.  
-Et pourtant, c'est bien moi. Potter, je suis de retour près de toi...  
-Mais... Je suis... mort?  
-Non, par chance, je t'ai ramené à la vie quelques jours avant que je ne puisse plus le faire du tout. Ton âme restait accrochée à ton corps, le sais-tu? Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon... Tout compte fait, c'est simplement charmant.  
-Malefoy... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Et bien, je te soigne, ça ne se voit pas?  
-Je ne voulais plus... vivre...  
-Mais je t'ai ramené à la vie non pas parce que je voulais t'emmerder Potter, mais parce que plusieurs personnes tiennent encore beaucoup à toi, et je ne voulais pas perdre l'arme avec laquelle on aurait la chance de tuer le Lord noir.  
-Une arme!

Harry se redressa et, soudainement parcourut d'une rage anormale, il marcha et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur du manoir Malefoy. Il sentit toutefois une main se saisir de son bras et le retenir de sortir. Avec une rage furieuse, il tenta de se débattre, de se libérer de la poigne ferme et décidée de Draco, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il le savait. Draco ferma alors la porte d'entrée et fit s'asseoir Harry dans l'un des divans du grand salon.

>Potter potter... tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'ici, et tu le sais bien...  
-Malefoy... tu ne peux pas me garder prisonnier...  
-Et bien, là, oui... et avec la permission, non, que dis-je, l'obligation de Dumbledore. Et oui, dit-il en voyant le visage crispé de rage d'Harry, Albus Dumbledore m'oblige, moi, un Malefoy, à garder un sang-mêlé dans ma demeure.  
-Tu n'es plus le même Malefoy...  
-Je n'ai pourtant pas changé.  
-Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu avant ta "mort", regarde-toi, tu te laisses faire, tu laisses les autres te donner des ordres... tu n'es pas Draco Malefoy. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir!

Harry fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Draco lança un sortilège pour le maintenir en place.

>_Incarcerem_!

Harry se retrouva solidement ligoté au divan. Il se débattait encore plus maintenant et ses poignets, à force de gratter contre la corde, étaient maintenant à vifs. Malefoy n'eut d'autre moyen que de faire cesser tout ça d'un stupefix. Harry cessa alors de bouger et Draco vint se pencher en face de lui, pour se tenir à la hauteur de sa tête. Harry avait de la rage dans les yeux, et Draco avait presque peur des messages cruels qu'il lui envoyait.

>Potter, tu ne sortiras pas de cette demeure, quoi que tu fasses. Regarde-toi, tu es rendu vraiment trop vulnérable, et l'Ordre n'aime pas que tu te fasses du mal, ou que tu tentes simplement de te tuer. Personne ne veut que tu te tues, et cela simplement parce que tu as perdu tes deux amis!

Harry se sentit gravement heurté de ce que venait de dire son ancien ami. Il lança un regard noir, meurtrier à Draco avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait que faire cela, bouger les paupières et les yeux, va savoir pourquoi. Une larme coula sur sa joue rouge alors que Draco affichait un air triste sur son visage.

>Oops... Je m'excuse Harry... je ne voulais pas... désolé... regarde, je te propose ceci. Je te déstupéfix et tu ne te débats pas. Je n'aime pas te voir te faire du mal... D'accord?

Il sentit dans le corps d'Harry la réponse oui quand le brun posa sur lui un regard suppliant. Il lança alors un enervatum et Harry pu finalement bouger.

>Harry, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, personne ne le veut en fait. Alors cesse de te maltraiter comme tu le fais, parce que tu ne fais pas que te faire du mal à toi, tu en fais à tout les autres également.  
-...  
-Tu ne dis rien? Alors répond au moins à cette question; As-tu faim? Tu as beaucoup maigrit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, et j'ai peur pour toi...  
-...oui... murmura discrètement Harry en baissant la tête. Malefoy... pourquoi tu as changé de même?  
-Savais-tu que j'ai un prénom moi?  
-Je ne veux pas t'appeller par ton prénom... Malefoy. Contente toi de ça.  
-Alors je vais devoir faire avec il me semble...

Draco semblait un peu vexé de savoir qu'Harry ne l'appellerait pas par son nom. Il replongea alors son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de dire;

>Tu ne devras pas tenter de t'enfuir, parce que sinon, je te jure que tu te retrouves attaché au divan et que tu seras stupéfixé d'accord?

Harry acquiessa docilement de la tête tandis que Draco levait le sortilège de ligotement. Il frotta alors ses poignet en une grimace de douleur. Draco saisit alors ses poignets et, d'une formule, les marques rouges disparurent de ses mains.

>Alors, tu veux manger quoi Harry? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais quelque chose à manger... du moins, pour moi-même...

Le dernier commentaire, il l'avait dit pour lui-même. Harry ne pu donc pas l'entendre.

>N'importe quoi...  
-D'accord.

Il secoua la baguette et fit préparer un repas de macaroni banal, avec une sauce italienne. Les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement leur repas et Harry se sentit repu par la suite, tellement qu'il était allé se coucher sur le divan et que Draco avait du lui courir après en pensant qu'il s'évadait.

>Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, je ne vais pas m'en aller... surtout avec la menace que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure...  
-Désolé de devoir utiliser les grands moyens, mais tu n'es pas facile toi...  
-Quand je veux, je veux.

Il s'était alors endormit et Draco entreprit de le surveiller, jusqu'à son réveil, dix heures plus tard. Il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient croches et il les répara rapidement. Il les déposa alors sur son nez pour regarder Draco.


	3. ¤ Chapitre I ¤ Partie 3

**_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, à la fin du chapitre 1, je vais prendre le temps d'y répondre une par une... Jusque là... bonne lecture!_

* * *

¤¤ Chapitre 1. Partie 3 ¤¤**

>Tu as dormis?-Non.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je n'avais pas sommeil.  
-Tiens donc...  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien...  
-Et oui, comme toujours.  
-Le déjeuné est prêt?  
-Non  
-Tu ne l'as pas fait?  
-Non  
-Tu n'as pas dormit, tu aurais pu le faire...  
-Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu te réveillerais moi!  
-Et puis? Je me serais réveillé avec l'odeur non?  
-Peut-être bien. Bon, d'accord, va te doucher, je vais le faire le déjeuné.  
-Super.  
-Tu sais où est...  
-Oui.  
-D'accord...

Draco se sentait un peu étrange quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il savait où se trouvait la chambre de bain, après tout, il n'était jamais venu ici. Il prépara alors le déjeuné et, quand Harry revint, en jeans noir, sans chandail, les cheveux mouillés descendant vers le sol, il cru rêver. Non seulement il aimait Harry, mais de la façon dont il était arrivé, et son corps... c'était... angélique.

>Euh... Harry... euh...  
-Comme tu veux Malefoy.

Harry s'était alors assit et avait dévoré son déjeuné avant de se retourner vers Draco, qui le regardait, médusé par la vue devant lui. Draco se surprit finalement à se dire que Harry n'avait pas vraiment maigrit... son corps était pratiquement parfait, bronzage parfait, muscles parfaits... tout allait bien sur lui. Et Draco bavait. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas aller devant Harry, qui le fixait du regard. Il le regardait de ses yeux émeraudes... séduisants.

Draco se leva de table quelques instants plus tard, prit l'assiette de son ami et déposa les vaisselles dans le lavabo. Le blond entraina alors le brun vers sa chambre, afin de lui trouver un chandail qui lui irait à merveille... et tout lui allait...

>Harry... si tu veux, tu peux prendre les vêtements que tu veux, après tout, tu es mon ami...  
-Malefoy... je ne veux rien de plus qu'un chandail pour me mettre sur le dos... alors n'essaie pas d'être gentil avec moi...  
-Je vois que tu m'en veux encore...

Harry lui jetta un regard noir avant de prendre un chandail et, en un grognement ressemblant à un "oui", il sortit de la pièce. Draco resta figé quelques instants, regardant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry un moment auparavant, puis descendit rejoindre le brun, sans doute au salon. Quand il arriva, il vit Harry, debout, immobile, au centre du salon, de dos à lui. Prit de panique, il vint près de lui pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il ne vit rien dans son regard montrant une quelconque émotion. Il vit alors une lame s'approcher, appellée par un sortilège d'attraction et Harry l'attrapa de sa main droite. Il déposa alors le fil de la lame contre son poignet gauche et, en un mouvement décidé, fit glisser le fil contre sa peau.

>Harry! Ne fait pas ça!

Harry semblait se réveiller tout d'un coup alors que Draco lui arrachait la lame des mains, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'Harry, tandis que le brun aussi pleurait.

>Harry... pourquoi est-ce que tu veux en finir? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout abandonner?  
-Malefoy, je ne te dois aucune explication...  
-Harry, je t'en prie, dit-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça...

Harry ne répondit pas et il sentit la présence de Draco près de lui, tout près de son torse.

>Harry, serre moi dans tes bras...  
-Non Malefoy...  
-Harry... je veux que tu restes avec moi, je t'en supplie! J'ai besoin de ta présence.  
-Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais...

Harry fut interrompu par les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes qui l'embrassait, en un doux baiser, chaud et savoureux. Il repoussa Draco violemment et garda ses distances entre lui et le blond.

>Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy? Tu es malade ou quoi?  
-Je m'excuse Harry... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je te le promet... c'est venu, comme ça...  
-Mais tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais!

Draco reçu le coup de poignard directement dans le coeur. Il s'attendait à un tel refus à son baiser... mais pas à une réponse si douloureuse. Il recula alors et, en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, sans fermer les paupières, il fixait un point invisible derrière Harry, plus à droite de lui.

Harry, quant à lui, lançait encore un regard noir à Draco, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il ressentais.

>Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas Harry, pourquoi?

Harry fut surprit de la question, mais il tenta d'y répondre en un sourire méchant.

>Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'aime pas une sale fouine comme toi? Comment il se fait que ton visage blanc et tes cheveux blancs me font penser à un mort? Comment ton caractère de sale enfant de riche me dégoute? Malefoy, tu ne comprendras jamais... je ne t'aime pas!  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse! Je veux savoir pourquoi!  
-Oublie ça!

Harry couru vers sa chambre, Draco à sa poursuite, mais il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges. Draco se débattait furieusement contre la parroi de bois, si mince, qui le séparait du brun et, au prix de nombreux efforts, s'adossa à celle-ci et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Il se recroquevilla et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour étouffer des sanglots. Comment Harry pouvais être si méchant avec lui alors qu'il l'avait aidé à se sortir de son état? Comment pouvait-il le repousser alors qu'il ne voulait que du réconfort?

Draco sursauta alors quand Harry lança un "Sort de cette maison Malefoy!" Le blond se redressa et se retourna vers la porte, séchant au passage les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore contre ses joues.

>Potter, je ne vais pas sortir de cette maison, ce devrait plutôt être toi qui devrais sortir de MA maison!  
-Parfait!

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et fit basculer Draco, qui manqua tomber sur le sol, mais qui se retint au cadre de la porte juste à temps. Le brun descendit les escaliers, sans manquer de faire le plus de bruit possible, et se retrouva bien vite au rez-de-chaussée.

>Harry! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles!

Harry ne cessa pas sa course et Draco du lancer un sortilège pour le ralentir.

>_Incarcerem_!

Comme la veille, Harry se retrouva attaché par des liens solides. Draco vint rejoindre le brun, agenouillé sur le sol, la tête penchée pour ne pas que Malefoy ne voit les larmes qui descendaient sur sa peau rougie. Draco se plaça à la hauteur d'Harry, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il vit alors les yeux vert émeraude du Survivant le fixer inconsciemment, et ses larmes cessèrent.

>Regarde Harry... tu ne m'aimes pas... je le sais... mais tu ne dois pas sortir de cette maison... parce que... parce que...  
-Accouche Malefoy! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire t'attendre!  
-Parce que... je tiens à toi! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et que je retrouve ton corps étendu sur le sol. Je ne veux pas que tu meurres, et je suis certain que Weasley et Granger n'auraient pas appréciés de te voir ainsi délaissé, et ils n'auraient pas aimé te voir abandonner ta vie et celle de milliards de gens.  
-Comment oses-tu prononcer leur nom! Malefoy, tu ne mérites même plus que je te parle. Considère cette phrase comme ma dernière.

Harry cracha au visage de Draco avant de baisser son regard. Quand le blond obligeait le brun à le regarder, il gardait ses yeux fermés pour éviter de croiser le regard orageux du mangemort.

Draco, lui, frappa violemment Harry en se rendant compte que le brun voulait simplement l'ignorer. Il plaqua sa main chaude contre sa bouche quand il se rendit compte du geste qu'il venait de faire. Une larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne commence à murmurer pour lui-même.

>Je m'excuse Harry... je ne voulais pas... je veux juste que tu restes avec moi... je veux juste t'aider... Je t'en prie... reste ici... Je m'excuserai autant de fois que tu le veux, je vais faire ce que tu désires, mais reste ici... je t'en supplie à genoux en plus... S'il-te-plait...

Draco baissa la tête et Harry le regarda. Il n'eut le temps que d'entrevoir la larme tomber sur la pierre froide avant qu'il ne referme les yeux. Il avait dit qu'il ne parlerait plus, et il tiendrait sa promesse. Draco le regarda alors d'un dernier regard suppliant et se redressa.

>Quand tu voudras me reparler, tu me le crieras, ou tu bougeras simplement... Mais sache ceci; je ne te voulais aucun mal... je veux juste ton bien.

Draco partit vers la cuisine avant de lancer un sortilège contre la maison afin que personne ne puisse sortir d'ici ni même entrer. C'est à regret qu'il laissa Harry dans le hall d'entrée, ainsi ligotté, laissé à lui-même.

>Je ne te veux pas de mal... murmura pour lui-même Draco.

Il s'ouvrit enfin les yeux. Un Malefoy ne supplie pas, il ne s'abaisse pas au niveau d'un simple sang mêlé. Il doit encore moins pleurer pour lui. Il sécha ses larmes avant de préparer un repas pour deux, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry aurait faim.

Une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller le nez d'Harry, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce soir, il n'irait pas manger. Son estomac protesta mais il ne ferait rien pour le calmer. Il rampa alors vers l'un des murs, s'adossa à celui-ci, blottit ses jambes reliées ensembles contre son torse et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses bras chauds étaient liés dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement. Cette fois-ci, il pleurait. Il venait de faire du mal à Malefoy, mais après tout, il le méritait bien. Il se souvint alors de la dernière promesse qu'il s'était faite avant de se laisser tomber dans la crevasse, quelques jours auparavant.

>Si jamais je m'en sors quand même vivant, je promet de ne nuire à personne et ce, même au prix d'une vie. Si des larmes coulent encore par ma faute... je tomberai, et cette fois-ci, pour toujours. Redicta Harry dans un soupir déterminé.

Il se redressa alors, s'aidant du mur pour remonter et sautilla jusqu'au salon, où il se laissa choir dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir. Il s'endormit dans une position plus ou moins confortable pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, le premier depuis des semaines.

* * *

**_À suivre..._****_

* * *

_**


	4. ¤ Chapitre I ¤ Partie 4

**_Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées et voici la dernière et courte partie du chapitre 1... reviewez-moi surtout!_**

* * *

**¤¤ Chapitre 1. Partie 4 ¤¤**

Draco le retrouva dans cette même position quand il franchit le seuil du salon. Il s'approcha silencieusement de Harry et le brun sursauta légèrement en voyant Draco approcher. Il venait à peine de se faire réveiller par les pas quasi-silencieux de son "kidnappeur".

Draco leva sa baguette qu'il tendit vers le brun, appeuré de ce que le blond allait faire. Draco cessa alors de bouger en voyant l'air effrayé de Harry et s'approcha doucement. Harry ne disait rien, il se débattit en sentant la main de Draco sur son épaule.

-Arrête de bouger Harry... je ne te veux pas de mal... je suis sincèrement désolé... Viens... je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre... tu vas pouvoir mieux dormir... Viens.

Harry protesta silencieusement, mais Draco le souleva par le bras, en tentant de ne pas lui faire mal et l'entraina de force dans sa chambre d'invité, pour qu'Harry se repose un peu. Il l'étendit sur le lit et murmura un faible "_Finite incantatem_". Harry se retrouva libre de faire tous les mouvements qu'il voulait et s'éloigna de Draco le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible, du moins, d'après ce que sa chambre lui permettait.

-Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de sortir si tu me promets de me parler un peu... dit au moins "oui" ou quelque chose...

Harry refusa toujours de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit après avoir entendu la porte claquer rageusement derrière Draco. Il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait à chaque instants lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa Némésis. Pourquoi l'avait-il gardé en vie... pourquoi? Il ne voulait plus subir la souffrance et ce sentiment de soumission que Draco lui infligeait toutes les fois. Manquerait plus qu'il ne le batte davantage et ce serait le bout.

Il s'endormit, toujours sanglottant, étendu dans un lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, détrempé des larmes qui étaient tombées de ses yeux. Il ne fit aucun rêve, du moins aucun dont il aie le souvenir. Le lendemain, il ne fut réveillé que par le tonnerre grondant dehors, faisant aussi trembler les murs. Il sortit de sa chambre lentement, se retenant de faire du bruit quand il entendit dans la chambre à côté de la sienne des sanglots presqu'étouffés.

Il vit que la porte était entrouverte et il regarda par l'entrebaillement de celle-ci pour découvrir, dans un grand lit crème aux rideaux fermés, l'ombre noire d'un homme étendu qui sanglotait; Draco. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit où l'ange blond reposait. Il glissa ses doigts entre les rideaux pour se saisir de l'ourlet de celle-ci. Il releva le rideaux beige pour voir le visage de Draco enfouit dans ses oreillers et ses mains jointes sous son visage. Ses longs cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos et sur son oreiller. Il vit le corps de Draco se soulever sous chaque décharge de tonnerre. Harry s'assit sur le lit du blond, qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence, trop occupé à oublier les tremblements dûs à l'orage.

Harry oublia ainsi tous ses principes et vint serrer la taille de Draco dans ses bras. Il déposa la tête de son ennemi près de son cou et caressa doucement sa tête. Draco se laissa faire et se blottit dans les bras chauds et protecteurs du brun en laissant glisser toutes ses larmes de peur. Harry se sentit enfin bien et laissa ses doigts glisser dans les fins cheveux blonds.

Draco se figea finalement et repoussa Harry d'un mouvement sec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter?  
-Je... je voulais t'aider...

Draco regarda Harry, médusé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'Harry et dit doucement:

-Merci Harry...  
-Dit-moi ce qu'il y a Malefoy...  
-Non...

Harry prit alors Draco dans ses bras et fit reposer sa tête dans son cou. Draco huma le doux parfum de son ennemi en laissant ses bras repliés sur son corps. Harry glissa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa doucement, gardant ses mains par-dessus ses vêtements quand même.

-Dit-moi ce qu'il y a Malefoy...

Un des plus violents coups de tonnerre qu'il n'aie eut durant cette orage éclata et Draco se blottit davantage dans les bras de son ennemi. Harry le sentit alors sangloter, son corps étant parcouru de nombreux tremblements chaque fois plus violents que les autres.

-Shhhuuuttt... Tout va bien Malefoy... Calme-toi...

Draco se reposa lentement dans les bras d'Harry et le brun sentit que celui-ci s'endormait paisiblement. Il étendit alors Draco sur le lit et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Draco murmura quelque chose..

-Quoi Malefoy?  
-Reste avec moi...

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois et vint s'étendre près de Draco, en entourant les épaules du blond de ses bras. Draco reprit sa position de tantôt en posant sa tête dans son cou et s'endormir ainsi, plongé dans des rêves doux, accompagné de celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de faire battre son coeur.

Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ne sentit pas la présence d'Harry dans son lit. Il ne restait à sa place que des draps froids et vides, depuis longtemps quittés par celui qui l'avait endormit. Il se redressa un peu. Dehors, une pluie diluvienne tombait encore, et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les orages, et si un coup de tonnerre venait encore à retentir, il aurait au moins aimé savoir Harry près de lui... mais à l'instant, il ne savait pas où se trouvait le brun ni depuis combien de temps il était partit. Et s'il avait levé le sortilège sur le manoir pour partir au loin?

Il sortit alors en un éclair de son lit, enfila un peignoir vert forêt et sortit de la chambre pour trouver Harry Potter qui, selon la grosseur du manoir, pouvait se trouver n'importe où et ça pouvait prendre des heures pour enfin le retrouver... dans la chambre d'à côté... C'est à peu près ce qui arriva, excepté le fait que Draco a recherché directement dans cette même chambre d'invités...

Il a alors vu Harry, dans son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux entrouverts, laissant voir un brun parfaitement serrein, endormis dans la pile de couvertures chaudes et reposantes de son lit, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, les poings sous le menton, dormant paisiblement. Draco s'est alors approché du lit pour voir mieux son ange endormit et, prétextant une peur du noir, vint se reposer près du corps chaud et rassurant de son ancien ennemi.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *


	5. ¤ Chapitre II ¤

**_Salut tout le monde! Voici enfin cette suite... j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu après cette suite parce que sinon je crois que je serais déçue de moi-même... Bon... place aux R.A.R's!_**

****

**_onarluca: Toujours merci pour tes commentaires, même s'ils se ressemblent tous, je les comprend parfaitement. Tu me donneras des commentaires sur cette suite après! J'espère ne pas décevoir! BONNE LECTURE!_**

**_Théalie: LA voici la réaction de Harry... Tu me donneras des commentaires à la fin... jusque là... BONNE LECTURE!_**

**_Serpentis-Draco: Super! Voici la suite... Tu me donneras des commentaires à la fin... mais jusqu'à ce que tu commences: BONNE LECTURE!_**

**_Sahada: Interessant comme review... merci de ce commentaire un peu plus que positif pour moi. J'Espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite... review moi encore! BONNE LECTURE!_**

**_Amy Keira: Merci... voici la suite! Continue à lire et à reviewer mes fic! Tu es super(be)? Bye BONNE LECTURE! _  
**

**

* * *

**

**¤¤ Chapitre II ¤¤**

Le lendemain matin, quand l'aube vint à percer au travers des voiles opaques de son lit, les rayons se posèrent sur les paupières déjà papillotantes d'Harry. Il ne voulu pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, se sentant bien, collé à cette source de chaleur qu'il savait provenir de Draco. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il remarqua que le corps de Malefoy se rapprochait davantage du sien et venait entourer sa taille de son bras gauche si bien qu'Harry se retrouva face à face avec Draco. Il le repoussa et sortit du lit, sachant pertinement que s'il restait avec lui, de vilaines blessures referaient surface. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté Malefoy et il avait eut mal, très mal. De le revoir maintenant était sans doute un autre des chocs qu'il devrait revivre malheureusement. Il prit alors une douche tiède, pour se laver de l'odeur de Draco sur son corps et prit de nouveaux vêtements, que des elfes avaient nettoyés la veille. Il mit ses propres vêtements et descendit, pour s'asseoir dans le salon et relaxer, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy se lève et vienne faire un quelconque déjeuné. Il pourrait simplement demander aux elfes, mais il aimait mieux savoir que c'était Draco qui lui préparait sa nourriture.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain du haut et attendit patiemment que Draco vienne le retrouver au salon. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que l'attendu arriva et prit place à côté d'Harry, à une distance respectable entre lui et le brun. Il rougit un peu avant de dire;

- Je suis désolé pour l'incident d'hier... je n'aurais peut-être pas du revenir te voir après... enfin après ce que tu sois partis...  
- Ce n'est rien Malefoy... Je suis déjà content de savoir que tu as une autre faiblesse plutôt drôle d'ailleurs... Ainsi tu aurais peur des orages...?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Potter! C'est dû à ce qui s'est passé plus jeune...

Harry prit un air sérieux et demanda ce qui c'était passé mais Draco ne dit rien et se leva, allant vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon et demanda:

- Tu n'as pas fait de déjeuné?  
- Non... j'aime mieux que tu le fasses, c'est mieux ainsi... sinon ton manoir risquerait d'y passer...  
- Comprit. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

Draco disparu alors derrière le mur tandis qu'Harry, lui, s'étendait sur le divan de cuir en posant ses mains derrière sa tête et en fermant les yeux, manquant s'assoupir à nouveau.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Draco, au-dessus de sa tête, et sursauta, surprit de voir le visage de Malefoy si près du sien, trop près, se dit-il. Il se rendit donc à la cuisine et mangea le plat que Draco avait préparé pour lui et pour lui-même. Il prit tout son temps, prenant soin de garder un silence de mort entre lui et Draco et sortit finalement, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard curieux (inquiet?) de Malefoy.

Le dit blond ramassa les assiettes en les envoyant, d'un coup de baguette, dans l'évier et sortit de la demeure, appliquant un sortilège empêchant à Harry de sortir et transplana à Ste-Mangouste. 

Harry, lui, venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre, sans se soucier du bruit et s'assit rageusement au bureau de travail. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en vie et Draco l'obligeait quand même à le faire. Ce n'était plus la peine de se forcer à endurer son ennemi qui, il le savait, saurait changer son point de vue en moins d'une semaine. Quand, par Merlin, Draco lui permettrait de sortir de ce manoir infecte? Il cessa de penser à ça et écrivit une lettre à Dumbledore lui demandant le pourquoi du comment et envoya le parchemin par l'un des hiboux grand ducs de Malefoy. Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre, après avoir soigneusement apprit le chemin menant à la volière et s'étendit sur son lit, sachant que Draco n'était plus dans la maison et qu'il s'emmerderait toute la journée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre si longtemps que ça après la réponse de Dumbledore, qui vint environ trois heures après son envoi. Il n'était alors que midi et le brun s'empressa de lire la réponse du directeur.

_Cher Harry,_

Pour commencer, je suis content de savoir que tu es encore parmis nous, puisque ta perte aurait été terrible. Pourquoi Draco te garde dans sa demeure? Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu dois garder le goût de la vie et profiter de celle-ci amplement, parce que tu mérites de la vivre, tu mérites de ressentir de l'amitié, de l'amour et bien d'autre choses. De plus, dehors, plusieurs sorciers te recherchent. Voldemort a apprit que tu étais de nouveau en vie et il veut te ravoir, à tout prix... alors prend soin de toi. Si on pouvait enfin en être débarassé... il ne reste pas beaucoup de ses mangemorts, mais lui semble gagner en puissance à chaque décès de ses disciples.

Tu n'es pas une arme Harry... tu es loin d'être une arme et je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai fais croire cela par mes faits, gestes et paroles par le passé parce que je sais que tu n'es pas le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort, et que, comme chacun de nous, tu mérites le choix de vaincre ou pas Tom Jedusor... alors prend en conscience. Je viendrai faire un tour chez Draco dans la semaine qui vient, jusque là, rend-toi plus fort.

À la semaine prochaine!

Albus

Harry sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Il était content parce qu'à travers la lettre de Dumbledore, il savait que le directeur lui donnait le choix. Il lui permettait de rester dans la guerre ou de fuir celle-ci. Mais il savait aussi que c'était lui que Voldemort voudrait et que pour le vaincre, il devrait se rendre au combat. Il se leva donc de son lit, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers une pièce quelconque où il pourrait pratiquer ses sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Après maint et maint essais, il se sentit un peu mal et se décida à aller manger quelque chose. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se dirigea vers la chambre de bain, pour prendre un bon bain chaud qui le nettoierait de tout le travail de la journée. Il n'avait pas profité beaucoup de l'exercice physique, pour se remettre en forme, mais il se promit de le faire demain, gardant encore une pointe de sourire sur ses lèvres après la lettre d'Albus. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrir et Draco dire:

- Si tu veux, demain on pourrait aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse... qu'en dis-tu?  
- Veux-tu Malefoy, on va en reparler après que je sois sortit de mon bain?  
- Comme tu veux Harry...

Il ferma alors la porte et Harry se détendit dans son bain, profitant de l'eau chaude sur son corps et du doux parfum des sels de bain que le Manoir Malefoy comportait. Il ne resta dans la baignoire qu'une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires puis sortit, enroulant une serviette aux armureries des Malefoy, brodées dans le coin du tissus blanc. Il s'approcha du mirroir, regarda son corps sur lequel des marques visibles de ses combats s'affichaient et, d'un mouvement de baguette, réussit à en faire disparaître quelques unes de plus. Il ne restait plus grand chose sur son corps, il n'avait pas prit soin de celui-ci depuis quelques temps et il n'avait malheureusement plus beaucoup de muscles, ce pourquoi le lendemain il s'entrainerait dans l'une des pièces de ce manoir et ce durant le temps qu'il passerait dans ce manoir, alternant travail physique et travail magique passant pas les loisirs tels que la lecture et quelques fois le dessin. Il leva encore sa baguette, murmura une formule qui rasa son visage et peigna ses cheveux pour les démêlés un peu maintenant qu'ils frôlaient ses épaules. Il les attacha derrière sa tête en catogan avec un fin ruban rouge dont la boucle se retrouva sous la couette noire.

Il se décida finalement à sortir de la chambre de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre et enfiler des vêtements plus présentables. Bien évidemment, sachant que Malefoy l'aimait, il ferma à clé sa porte et enleva simplement sa serviette après avoir saisit un boxer noir et un pantalon de pyjama vert forêt appartenant à son ennemi. Il se décida à ne pas mettre de chandail et lança sa serviette dans le panier à lavage, pour les elfes de maison. Il s'étendit alors sur son lit, sortit un livre de lecture concernant divers sortilèges de défense et déverouilla sa porte avant de plonger pleinement dans sa lecture, les pieds croisés et le dos adossé à la tête de lit du baldaquin de fer noir.

Bientôt, il entendit Malefoy toquer à la porte et le fit entrer, d'un mouvement de baguette. Il redéposa sa moitié sur la table de nuit avant de déposer à plat son livre sur son ventre. Il regarda alors Draco d'un regard impatient et le blond vint prendre place dans un fauteuil près du lit, regardant au passage le corps quand même musclé de son homologue masculin.

- Bon, tu as finit de me reluquer Malefoy... Que veux-tu? C'est à propos de cette sortie demain?  
- En fait oui... je crois... hem... enfin je pense que tu aimerais sans doute sortir pour prendre l'air... enfermé dans ce manoir qui, je te l'accorde, n'est pas très acceuillant, ça ne doit pas être facile... si tu veux, on pourrait même passer chez toi chercher des trucs... des vêtements, des livres quoi... alors, qu'en penses-tu?  
- Je ne suis pas contre une sortie, surtout si je peux me rendre chez moi pour aller chercher quelques livres et des vêtements, et je passerais bien chercher de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins au chemin de traverse... c'est d'accord... je suppose que j'aurais une genre de garde rapprochée?  
- À vrai dire non... je suppose que sur ces points je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas t'en aller Harry... j'espère du moins, parce que sinon je pourrais faire venir Albus...  
- Je ne serais pas conre le fait de le voir moi... ce serait bien de parler à d'autres personnes qu'à une fouine et à des tableaux prétentieux qui, on le remarque bien, sont de ta famille...  
- Évidemment, sinon ils ne seraient pas dans mon manoir... alors demain... quand tu te réveilleras, on partira... Si tu veux me parler, je risque fortement d'être dans l'une de mes nombreuses pièces vides...

Malefoy sortit donc de la chambre du brun qui plongea de nouveau dans sa lecture, ses pensées déviant toutefois de son livre pour s'imaginer sur le chemin de traverse et dans sa demeure, pour chercher des affaires lui appartenant, visiblement, Malefoy avait l'intention de le garder un peu plus que quelques jours encore. Mais au moins il recevrait la visite d'Albus dans la semaine qui vient et peut-être de d'autres personnes qui souhaiteraient lui parler.

Il s'endormit donc sur son livre, plongeant dans un rêve sans doute dû à Voldemort.

**-oO0Oo-**  
_  
Harry se trouvait dans un champs désert, il voyait devant lui ses deux meilleurs amis, encore contents d'être en vie puis, un éclair vert tomba près d'eux et ils eurent le temps d'adresser quelques mots à Harry avant de recevoir un Avada Kedavra dans le dos, qui les tua sur le coup;_

- Rester... vie... Draco... Adieu

Et ils tombèrent au sol, aucune flamme dans les yeux démontrant qu'une âme était encore présente, aucune larme coulant de leurs yeux vitreux et vides de vie. Harry, qui était resté froid devant eux, se laissa tomber au sol quand une ombre vint cacher la terre devant lui. Il entendit alors un rire froid lui siffler que ses amis n'étaient que des faibles et des innocents sorciers qui ne méritaient pas leurs rôles sur la Terre, surtout à ses côtés et que ce serait bientôt le tour de son disciple de l'achever.

Voldemort disparu alors et à sa place, Draco arriva, ses cheveux flottant faiblement derrière lui, un sourire narquois et victorieux sur les lèvres. Il leva sa baguette sur Harry et, en un dernier rictus de victoire, formula une incantation...

- NON! DRACO...PAS TOI!

Mais il ne vit plus rien.

**-oO0Oo-**

- Shhhhh... calme-toi Harry... je suis là... shhhhuttt...

Harry, qui avait sentit les deux bras de Draco entourant ses épaules, se détendit faiblement puis, remarquant que c'était Draco le repoussa et sortit de la chambre en courant, laissant derrière lui un sorcier plus qu'étonné. Il courrait rapidement, ne se souciant pas du lieu où il se rendait et se retrouva bien vite devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. La porte se différentiait grandement des autres par son thème étrange; une porte de bois massif médiévale, avec des fissures partout, comme si on avait souvent tenté d'entrer de force dans la pièce. Il vit alors apparaître un mot dans le haut de la porte, mot qui se transforma bientôt en phrase.

_Si garder le secret est possible _  
_Si le ciel s'acharne à faire tomber l'impossible_  
_Alors vous serez punis d'avoir trop révéler_  
_Sur les secrets que gardent la porte du passé_

Il vit alors une poignée apparaître et il la tourna avant de pousser faiblement dans la porte, pour se retrouver dans une pièce blanche à la lumière de la même couleur. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent, il sentit des larmes perler sur ses yeux alors que son étonnement croissait à chaque seconde.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Commentaires de l'Auteure:**

_**Alors... cette suite? J'espère que c'était quand même bon... la suite devrait venir pour la semaine prochaine, si tout se passe bien...**_

_**Reviewez-moi et elle viendra lundi... sinon c'Est pour mercredi prochain!**_

_**En tout cas... à la prochaine!**_

_**love Draco Malefoy **_


	6. ¤ Chapitre III ¤

**¤¤ Chapitre III ¤¤**

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Draco se trouvait près de lui et épongeait son front avec une serviette trempée d'eau froide. Il le vit alors déposer la serviette sur la table de nuit avant de regarder Harry, visiblement très inquiet de l'état de son cher Potter.

- Harry? Est-ce que ça va? Tu veux quelque chose?  
- Non merci Malefoy...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé inconscient au sol?  
- Je... c'est une trop longue histoire...  
- Tu es certain que tout va bien? Je m'inquiète pour toi...on devrait rester ici aujourd'hui au lieu de...  
- NON! Il faut que je sorte Malefoy... sinon je crois que je vais devenir fou à rester ici...  
- Tu sais... on pourrait aller manger au restaurant à la place... pour déjeuner...  
- Il est quelle heure? Demanda Harry  
- Neuf heures trente environ... Dit... tu es certain que ça va?  
- Certain.  
- D'accord...  
- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche Malefoy... Dis... tu voudrais me prêter des vêtements?  
-Je vais les chercher et je les dépose sur ton lit. Va prendre une douche, nous partons quand tu seras prêt.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de bain mais revint avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et regarda Malefoy dans les yeux.

- Merci.  
- Pour... commença-t-il. De rien!

Harry lui fit un sourire qui semblant faire fondre Draco et se rendit à la chambre de bain pour prendre une douche tiède. Pendant sa douche, il eut le temps de se questionner sur sa soeur, pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vue dans ses photos de famille, pourquoi simplement même les maraudeurs ne l'avait pas mentionnée dans leurs récits sur son père, puisqu'elle venait obligeamment de son père et de Narcissa. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts que lui par contre... sans doute un hasard... puisqu'on disait qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, Lily Evans... Il sortit, dix minutes plus tard, de la douche et alla mettre les vêtements de Malefoy en se regardant dans le mirroir au passage. Elle lui ressemblait tant pourtant... Il ne devait par contre rien dire de cette salle à son ennemi, se promettant d'y retourner pour en apprendre davantage au sujet de sa soeur et de la jeunesse perdue de Malefoy.

- Prêt Harry?  
- Oui.  
- Tu promets de rester avec moi?  
- Oui.

Surtout que maintenant il avait une bonne raison de vouloir rester dans le manoir Malefoy... il devait chercher des preuves de l'existence de sa soeur... Melissa Potter...

- Tu sais... Albus a dit qu'il viendrait sans doute faire un tour au manoir ce soir... après dix-huit heures d'après ce qu'il m'a dit...  
- J'aurais besoin de lui parler seul à seul... c'est parfait.  
- Bon... ta maison ou bien le chemin de traverse d'abord?  
- J'opte pour ma maison...  
- Où tu habites?  
- Laisse-moi t'y emmener. Dit-il en se saisissant de la main de Malefoy, qui rougit sur le coup. Allez... arrête de rougir comme ça Malefoy... ce n'est que pour t'emmener chez moi!

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une demeure blanche au toit noir, classiquement européenne. Des fenêtres impecables laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur de la demeure et des rideaux minces permettaient de cacher ce qui devait être la chambre. Harry fit entrer Draco dans sa maison et il demanda au blond à prendre place dans le salon tandis qu'il allait chercher une valise pour ses affaires personnelles. Il prit alors des vêtements en paquet, des livres, des trucs pour les cheveux, des accessoires utiles puis quelques photos qu'il avait posées dans un nouvel album photo contenant les photos prisent de lui, de Ron et d'Hermione durant Poudlard. Des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que quelques photos de Draco... Il revint alors au salon et vit que Draco s'était levé pour regardé les cadres au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Tu avais l'air si serrein et plein de vie dans ces temps-là Harry... Dit-il en pointant du regard une photo du célèbre trio de Poudlard devant le lac de l'école.  
- Désormais je ne pourrai jamais revivre de tels instants...  
- Tu en es si certain? Tu ne trouves donc pas que ce que Dumbledore m'a ordonné est si terrible?  
- J'étais avec eux... là-bas... dit-il en regardant faiblement le plafond. Ils me souriaient... avec Ron, je jouais au Quidditch... Hermione, elle, riait aux éclats, maintenant plus préoccupée par les études. Elle riait comme moi et Ron, parce que nous étions biens... nous étions bien dans l'endroit où nous étions... et je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour atteindre ce niveau de bonheur, à moins d'y retourner, parce que je sais qu'ils m'attendent avec impatience... même s'ils m'ont souvent dit de profiter de la vie au maximum... avec ou sans eux... c'est si injuste Malefoy... trop injuste!

Draco vint serrer le corps sanglotant du brun dans ses bras avant de s'excuser en blayant des mèches de devant le visage de son ange. Il murmura alors:

- Tu sais... tout ça... ça me fait penser à Angel et à Melissa...

Harry se redressa alors et regarda Malefoy d'une regard plutôt curieux, même s'il savait à quoi voulait allusionner le blond.

- Angel et Melissa? Mentit-il  
- Oui... je ne croyais pas pouvoir être heureux si je ne les avais pas avec moi et quand... quand je les ai perdus... je me suis sentit détruit... Mélissa n'avait que cinq ans de plus que moi... elle n'aurait pas du mourrir comme ça...  
- Tu veux en parler?  
- Non merci... j'aimerais mieux garder tout ça pour moi... Mais enfin... j'ai quand même trouvé le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas réciproque...  
- Malefoy... arrête de penser que moi je reste indifférent à toi... C'est vrai que souvent tu me fais... excuse-moi... chier... mais regarde... tu as quand même tes bons côtés... et si tu les développaient, tu serais sans doute un bon ami...  
- Alors je reste encore un ennemi pour toi Harry? Demanda Draco, qui voulait être rassuré.  
- Non, pas exactement un ennemi... disons plutôt des amis... mais pas officiels...  
- Merci Harry... Tu sais... tu me rends beaucoup de la joie que j'ai perdue autrefois... beaucoup...  
- Désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça... pour m..ta soeur...  
- Ce qui est fait est fait... de plus Lucius n'est plus en état de nuire à qui que ce soit alors je ne crains rien...

Harry serra le corps tremblottant de Draco dans ses bras avant de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

- Non merci... on va aller déjeuné... tu as toutes tes affaires?  
- Oui... toutes... vient... on va aller manger... Dit-il en tendant sa main à Harry, qui la saisit volontier.

Draco sourit et ils sortirent de la demeure. Harry indiqua la demeure d'Hermione et Ronald, qui s'étaient installés à trois maisons en face de sa propre demeure, de l'autre côté de la rue. Draco mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun en signe de réconfort et l'enleva par la suite.

- Tu ne devrais pas te remémorer ces souvenirs...  
- J'aurai au moins aimé aller à leur enterrement...  
- Bien je m'excuse... mais ils sont enterrés depuis deux jours... depuis que tu es réveillé en somme... désolé...  
- Pas grave... j'irai les voir sur leur tombes... si tu me le permets évidemment...

Voyant l'air triste de son ami, Draco hocha de la tête et entraina Harry vers un petit restaurant spécialement fait pour servir des déjeuners. Ils entrèrent, prirent place à une table à deux et commandèrent leur repas qui ne prit pas longtemps à apparaître dans leurs assiettes. Ils prirent avec leur repas une tasse de thé tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils sortirent ainsi du restaurant, une bonne heure plus tard, se dirigeant vers le chemin de traverse pour faire quelques achats.

- Bon... moi je dois me rendre chez Gringotts... dit Harry, coupant ainsi court au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.  
- Bon, alors ce sera notre premier arrêt...

Ils firent ça toute la journée, demandant à aller à un endroit, attendant la réponse de l'autre avant de se diriger vers ce même lieu. Ils finirent donc par aller chez le fleuriste, sur demande spéciale de Draco. Il s'acheta un bouquet complet de fleurs et sortit de la boutique. Il chercha Harry des yeux et, voyant qu'il n'était pas là il s'apprêtait à transplaner quand il vit Harry, assit sur un banc, en train de discuter avec un jeune enfant qui avait reconnu son visage.

- Désolé petit... je dois m'en aller... ravit de t'avoir connu.  
- Toujours aussi sensibles aux plus petits Potter?  
- Ils sont la prochaine générations... ils vont sans doute aider à refaire notre peuple quand la guerre sera finie alors il faut faire en sorte qu'ils ne deviennent pas des futurs mangemorts.  
- D'accord... bon, maintenant qu'on a finit tu as le choix... on rentre au manoir ou bien on se promène...  
- Et c'est à moi que tu poses la question...? Je veux me promener, c'est certain... après tout le temps que j'ai passé enfermé dans ta demeure...  
- Je pourrais te laisser sortir si tu y tiens tant... mais je dois demander à Dumbledore avant... tu sais... je suis certain que tu me prends pour le méchant dans cette histoire, mais je ne fais qu'obéir à Dumbledore... parce que si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je te laisserais libre comme l'air, sachant pertinement que tu pourrais faire je-ne-sais-quelle connerie...  
- Ce n'est ni toi ni Albus les méchants... c'est seulement Voldemort... et je jure que dans pas grand temps il ne sera plus ici pour garder ce rôle en place.  
- Tu as toujours été l'exemple même du héro nationnal toi. Toujours à t'occuper de ce qui ne devrait pas vraiment de concerner... normalement du moins... C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai toujours admiré... et aussi pour tes amis et ta vie au fond... j'aurais aimé être comme toi... c'est drôle à avouer, mais c'est ainsi... et je n'y peux rien  
- Je te comprend... mais je n'aime pas la vie que j'ai... je n'ai plus d'amis... même avant je me demandais si ce n'étaient pas des amis qui avaient ce rôle parce que j'étais le Survivant...  
- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que pensais tes amis...  
- Moi je me demande... Bon... on se rend où là?  
- Je ne sais pas... dans le jardin près du chemin? C'est un très gros jardin et faire le tour à la course prend environ deux heures trente...   
- Comment tu sais ça Malefoy?  
- Et bien je cours chaque matin... et je fais ce chemin parce qu'il est beau à regarder en courant... je transplane ici et je courre...  
- J'aimerais tant venir avec toi... j'aimerais courrir à tous les matins... ça me permettrais de garder la forme...  
- Je vais demander à Dumbledore... Dit Draco, un sourire figé aux lèvres en s'imaginant en train de courir avec Harry à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent donc et firent la moitié du jardin avant de retourner à la demeure Malefoy. Draco alla préparer le souper tandis qu'Harry, lui, se rendait sur le balcon dans le salon. Un immense balcon à la grecque, avec une rambarde faite de colonnes blanches. au sol il y avait d'énorme blocs blanc et, de chaque côté de la porte vitrée se trouvait une chaise longue, couleur crème avec une table de verre ronde, de vingt centimètres de diamètres. Harry s'accota à la rambarde de pierre et regarda les jardins du manoir Malefoy. C'étaient des jardins merveilleux et au centre complètement se trouvait une immense fontaine reliée à des rivières se dirigeant aux quatres coins du jardins qui finissaient eux-mêmes par des mini-fontaines.

Des haies bordaient le terrain et des rosiers coloraient le jardin la nuit, les roses étant brillantes et changeant de couleur à toutes les minutes. Harry sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il se retourna violemment et vit Draco derrière lui. Il lui murmura un "désolé" et vint se poser à côté d'Harry.

- C'est quand même des beaux jardins... dit Harry pour briser le silence.  
- Ouais... mon père n'aimait pas trop les entretenir alors c'est ma mère qui le faisait... mais maintenant ce sont des elfes qui font en sorte qu'ils restent en place... Seules les roses semblent vivre d'elles-mêmes...  
- C'est très beau... j'aimerais tant voir le jardin la nuit... et pouvoir me placer près d'une rivière, avec toi... pour discuter évidemment... et entendre seulement le bruit de l'eau qui coule doucement vers les quatres fontaines...

Draco s'imaginait parfaitement en train de serrer Harry dans ses bras, au bord d'une des rivières que contenait son jardin, la nuit, au clair de lune, regardant les étoiles avec amour, sentant son ange se serrer davantage à son corps et son souffle balayer ses lèvres doucement avant de les poser..

- Malefoy! You ou... tu es toujours là?  
- Oui... oh... désolé... j'étais en train de m'imaginer quelque chose de vraiment interessant...  
- Me concernant, je suis certain... Dit-il en regardant Draco d'un air moqueur  
- Harry... ce n'est pas drôle... tu es toujours celui que j'aime et je ne crois pas en aimer un autre de ma vie... je ne peux pas t'avoir... donc je t'ai seulement dans mes rêveries..

Draco plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi avait-il dit tout ça au concerné? Normalement il ne devrait pas l'avoir dit... Il sortit alors du balcon et cria à Harry de venir manger, le souper étant prêt. Harry regarda une dernière fois l'immense jardin, une larme à l'oeil et se rendit à la cuisine pour manger un peu. Il prit place face à Malefoy, pour éviter qu'il ne le touche et dégusta en silence le succulent repas que son ami avait préparé. Il termina rapidement et se dirigea vers l'une des salle où il pourrait s'entrainer physiquement jusqu'à dix-huit heures, où il descendrait acceuillir Albus.

- Si tu me cherche Malefoy, je suis dans l'une des salle près de ma chambre...  
- D'accord...

Harry sortit de la cuisine avant d'entendre le reste de la phrase de Malefoy et alla préparer une salle d'entrainement. Il courru pendant une bonne partie du temps mais travailla aussi ses muscles autres que les molets, les bras notamment, les abdos, bref, tout ce qui pouvait être développé. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et Draco entrer. Le blond semblait stupéfait face à Harry, en short noir, travaillant ses muscles. Harry avait de la sueur qui ne cessait de perler sur son torse, son visage, ses bras, ses jambes et Draco, lui, manquait baver devant cette vision quasi-parfaite du Survivant.

- Je... je voulais te dire qu'Albus m'a... envoyé une lettre...  
- Et elle disait?  
- Qu'il allait arriver à dix-neuf heure au lieu de dix-huit...  
- D'accord... ça me fera une heure de plus pour m'entrainer.

Draco quitta à regrets la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry, quant à lui, continua ses entrainements et, vers dix huit heure trente, cessa pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Il en ressortit entièrement propre et relaxé à dix-neuf heure tapant et descendit acceuillir son ancien directeur. Il resta debout, incapable de s'asseoir parce qu'il était trop impatient et, quand il vit Dumbledore arriver par la cheminée, il s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux et serra le vieil homme dans ses bras.

- Albus! Je suis content de te revoir... Lança le brun, content de revoir le directeur de Poudlard.  
- Moi aussi Harry... un peu trop même... de savoir que tu es de nouveau en vie, c'est presque inimaginable!  
- Je sais... mais... je me demande encore si ça été mieux de me faire revenir...

Albus prit soudainement un air grave, qu'Harry lui avait rarement vu.

- Harry... tu n'étais pas destiné à mourrir,... tu devais vivre et c'est ce que Draco t'a permit en te faisant revenir... et la preuve, ton âme restait accrochée à ton corps, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement se séparer de toi... alors ça explique pourquoi nous avons pu te faire revenir et pourquoi tu dois rester avec nous... Tu connais la prophétie par coeur il me semble, tu sais ce qu'elle contient et je ne veux pas te forcer, mais tu es l'un de ceux qui, en tuant Voldemort, pourrait redonner une chance à tes amis de reprendre corps...

Harry se retourna vers le sorcier. Il aurait la chance de faire revivre ses amis...?

- Je... je pourrais faire revenir mes amis?  
- Tu pourrais effectivement... ils sont morts de la main même de Voldemort, et ça fait moins d'un an alors tu pourrais effectivement les aider à reprendre leur corps d'origine et aider le monde complet à reprendre le dessus sur les désastres de la guerre... Tu as cette possibilité en toi Harry... en tant que descendant de Godric...  
- Moi... descendant de Godric? Et bien vous m'en annoncez des bonnes aujourd'hui!  
- Effectivement, tu es son descendant, ce qui explique pourquoi tu es un lion, astrologiquement parlant, pourquoi quand tu as choisit ta baguette des étincelles rouges et or sont sorties, pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor... tu sais, ce ne sont pas que des éléments du hasard ces choses... ce n'étaient que des pistes te révélant ta vraie... nature...  
- Descendant de Godric... murmura-t-il pour lui-même... Je ne peux pas y croire Albus... C'est tout simplement impossible...  
- Si tu veux on en reparlera ensemble plus tard... de toute façon, il me semble que tu avais à me parler...?  
- Oui... de certaines choses concernant ma famille...  
- Melissa?  
- En quelque sorte oui...

Draco se redressa alors en entendant le nom de Melissa. Il se retourna vers Albus puis vers Harry, un air surprit sur le visage et eut un faible sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Melissa? Pourquoi elle? Dans ta famille Potter?  
- Oui... une très très longue histoire Draco, dit Albus... En fait, elle était sa soeur...  
- Sa... s..sa soeur?

Ce fut les derniers mots que prononça Draco avant, lui aussi, de tomber dans les vapes. Albus étendit le blond sur le divan et prit place avec Harry dans le divan d'en face.

- Alors Harry... de quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
- Et bien... J'ai découvert une pièce dans la maison dont je suis certain que je n'avais pas l'accès.  
- Ah je vois de quoi tu veux parler...! Dit-il, son visage soudainement éclairé... Je vois maintenant que plus d'une vie va changer après la guerre...  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
- Tu verras Harry... dans les semaines à venir, un grand changement va se produire et ce changement pourrait soit causer la perte d'un être ou rétablir le bonheur tout autour de toi...  
- Très clair professeur... dit sarcastiquement Harry...  
- Tu n'as pas à comprendre ce que je dis Harry... tu verras dans le futur... c'est à toi de voir seul ce que tu feras de tes prochaines années, mais je prédis bien plus que du bonheur dans ta vie...  
- Vous voulez dire... de l'amour?  
- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais sans doute oui...  
- La seule personne... non! Pas Malefoy? Vous savez comme moi professeur que je n'aime pas Malefoy... il est trop...  
- Trop quoi Harry?  
- Trop lui! Simplement, je ne veux pas lui faire confiance et surtout en ce qui concerne l'amour... je ne pense pas être du même avis que lui sur ce mot...  
- Mais ce serait déjà grand que d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance au lieu de lancer des insultes à chaques instants où vous êtes ensembles...  
- Mais aujourd'hui...  
- Aujourd'hui je dois reconnaitre que c'était simplement merveilleux que de vous voir ensembles...  
- Vous étiez là?  
- Enfin... je devais vous surveiller... et je n'aime pas le faire à distance. Il me semble que vous avez passé une superbe journée...  
- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire Albus, mais c'était sans doute parce que je pouvais enfin sortir de ce manoir...

Albus sourit et se retourna vers Draco en riant doucement. Il se leva alors et posa sa main sur le front du blond qui, en moins de deux, se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Albus prit place à ses côtés et demanda à Harry de sortir de la pièce pour qu'il puisse discuter seul à seul avec le blond.

Harry pu revenir quelques instants ensuite, et Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta violemment en se retournant vers son ami. Le brun vit alors les yeux rougis de Draco et eut un peu de peine pour lui, quoi que soit la nouvelle qu'Albus lui aie annoncée.

- Ça va Malefoy?  
- Oui... oui oui... très bien... je crois que je devrais... aller me coucher... au revoir Albus  
- Au revoir Draco! Dit Albus, compatissant à la peine de son ami.

Il fit un signe à Harry qui prit place dans le divan et demanda ce qu'avait dit Albus à Draco mais n'eut aucune réponse de ce côté. Finalement, après avoir demandé à Harry de prendre soin de Draco et ne plus s'approcher de LA pièce, il quitta le manoir, laissant un Harry confut derrière lui.

Il entendit des sanglots dans la chambre de Draco et aussitôt il entra dans la pièce, se gardant la peine de ne pas faire de bruit. Draco avait fermé les rideaux de son lit et on pouvait voir faiblement le corps tremblant du blond étendu sur le venre dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, en train de pleurer. Harry fit comme le jour de l'orage. Il entoura la taille de Draco et lui demanda s'il voulait parler de quoi que ce soit. Draco déclina son offre mais vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Malefoy... quoi que t'aie dit Albus... je suis désolé...  
- Merci Harry... mais ça me concernait... et j'aurais du m'attendre à une nouvelle de ce genre... c'est pas de ta faute ni de celle d'Albus...  
- Repose-toi maintenant Malefoy... si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ce soir...  
- Ce... ce serait bien oui...  
- D'accord... je me change, tu te changes et je te rejoins d'accord?

Draco hocha faiblement de la tête avant d'aller se changer. Harry fit de même et se retrouva en pantalon de pyjama, comme la veille, rouge aux fils d'or. "Esprit de Gryffondor dirait Draco" pensa Harry. Il entra dans la chambre de Draco et vint se loger dans les draps fins de son ami. Il sentit alors le corps de Draco le rejoindre et se blottir dans les bras d'Harry qui, involontairement, sentit une réaction à son bas-ventre en sentant le corps de Draco contre le sien, peau contre peau. Il vint poser sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et les caressa doucement. Il sentit alors le blond plonger dans un sommeil léthargique et Harry ne tarda pas à tomber également dans le sommeil.

Il revit alors les souvenir de Draco défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'en avait vu que deux, mais ils suffisaient à revoir encore et encore la douleur que Draco devait supporter, ses souffrances et ses chagrins, il revoyait le visage angélique de sa soeur, Melissa, quand elle défendait son frère contre Lucius, qui venait de mettre fin à la vie d'Angel. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il vit Draco poser sa main sur sa joue et essuyer les larmes qui glissaient contre ses joues rougies.

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé...  
- Non... c'est pas grave... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- J'ai revu... d'affreuses scènes Draco...

Draco regarda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi?  
- Toi... tu as... enfin dit mon prénom...  
- Oops... ce n'était pas volontaire...  
- C'est loin d'être grave... j'aime entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche... c'est affreusement joli comme mélodie.

Harry rougit en entendant Draco dire ces mots mais se ressaisit et lança:

- Ça n'arrivera plus Malefoy, je te le promet...  
- Mais je veux que ça arrive encore moi... je tiens à ce que tu m'appelles Draco... c'est mon prénom quand même.  
- Je vais voir... Malefoy...

Draco sembla soudainement triste. Harry ne se résoudrait jamais à l'appeller par son prénom et c'est ça qui l'attristait... il n'appellait pas ses amis Weasley ou Granger... alors pourquoi lui ce serait ainsi? Il ne devenait quand même pas intimes... alors ils pourraient au moins faire preuve de respect sur ce point...

- Dit-moi Harry... est-ce que je te répugne tant que ça? Tu ne manques jamais d'occasions de m'insulter... comme l'été avant la sixième année... chez Mme Guipure... tu insultais mes parents... mais en m'appellant Malefoy, ne serait-ce pas m'insulter moi aussi?

Harry, surprit par ce que venait de dire Malefoy, le regarda profondément avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'appelle Draco? Parce que si tu es si troublé par ça... je peux t'appeller comme tu veux... Draco, Dray, mon ange... Non tu ne me répugne pas, je ne veux pas t'insulter en appellant Malefoy, c'est simplement que c'est par habitude Draco... depuis... neuf ans on s'appelle ainsi... Malefoy, Potter, c'est comme rendu habituel entre nous... désolé si je te cause tant de troubles que ça...  
- Non c'est rien Harry... c'est juste que j'avais peur... tu sais combien je tiens à toi... tu es quand même l'un des premiers vrais amis que j'ai et j'avais peur que ce soit à sens unique...  
- T'en fais pas pour ça Ma... Draco...

Draco regarda Harry, les larmes presqu'aux yeux et serra son ami dans ses bras. Harry répondit à cette collade en serrant plus fort Draco dans ses bras et s'éloigna finalement.

- Bon... on se rendort? J'aimerais bien dormir avant que l'aube ne se lève, lança le brun.  
- D'accord Harry... Bonne nuit Harry  
- Bonne nuit... Draco.

Et les deux hommes s'endormirent, légèrement décollés l'un de l'autre en tout respect pour leur ami.

* * *

_À suivre...

* * *

_

**Commentaires de l'auteure:**

**Bon, je suis désolée si cette suite a été longue a updater, mais c'Est pour les même raisons que _Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue_, c'est parce que j'étais en vacances, sans portables...**

**Alors cette salle? Pas déçus?**

**Donnez-moi os commentaires en me laissant une review...**

**je mettrai la suite dès que je pourrai sinon allez voir mon profil si vous êtes trop impatients de connaitre la suite!**

**Jusque là, au revoir!**

**Love Draco Malefoy**


	7. ¤ Chapitre IV ¤

**Titre: Draco un vampire**

**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Rating: R**

**Paring: Draco/Harry**

**Note de l'auteure:**

_**Premièrement...**_

_**BONNE ANNÉE 2006! **_

_**TOUS MES VOEUX DE BONHEUR ET DE SANTÉ ET J'ESPÈRE QUE, POUR TOUT LE MONDE, VOUS AUREZ UNE TRÈS BELLE ANNÉE ET UNE CHANCE ÉNORME... MES SINCÈRES SALUTATIONS AUX NOUVEAUX LECTEURS... ET...**_

_**Voici enfin, pour vous mes chers lecteurs, la suite attendue depuis longtemps de Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue. Je suis sincèrement désolée si je n'ai pas mit la suite depuis longtemps, mais c'est parce que je mettais mes fichiers par disquette dans ma tour principale etj'ai acheté un ordinateur qui n'a pas de lecteur de disquette alors.. j'étais dans la... mais maintenant que j'ai internet sur mon portable, je peux les mettre en ligne**_

_**Je ne peux toutefois pas répondre aux R.A.R's alors je recommencerai cela dès aujourd'hui...**_

_**Maintenant... Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

¤¤ Chapitre IV ¤¤

L'aube les surprit, séparé d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et se rendit à sa chambre, pour prendre des vêtements de jogging, puisqu'il avait maintenant le droit d'aller courrir avec Draco le matin. Il revint à la chambre de Draco et, secouant légèrement le blond, lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Aller Draco... c'est l'heure d'aller courrir dans les jardins du chemin de T Traverse...  
- Hmmmm... Harry?  
- Aller s'il-te-plait mon Dray... dit-il d'une voix mielleuse pour réveiller le dragon qui dort.

Draco se redressa alors, les joues en feu et regarda Harry. L'observé se mit alors à rire en voyant la réaction de son ami et se ressaisit en voyant son air de Draco Je-ne-trouve-pas-ça-drôle Malefoy.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeller comme ça... pour me réveiller...  
- Et pourtant te voici pleinement conscient...  
- Mais ce n'est pas drôle quand même!  
- Oh... arrête de faire ton enfant et met des vêtements de jogging, ce matin on court!  
- Bon d'accord d'accord... attend-moi au salon.  
- Superbe!

Harry se dirigea alors précipitemment vers le salon, criant le nom de Draco impatiemment qui, comme il pouvait l'entendre, prenait tout son temps pour enfiler ses vêtements.

- DRACO!  
- Oui oui... j'arrive Harry!

Le blond descendit alors. Il avait enfiler des pantalons souples noirs (habituels!) et une veste vers forêt.

- Superbe Draco! Maintenant vite! On transplane avant que je ne perde patiente...  
- Tu es vraiment pressé de sortir de ce manoir dit...  
- Non... juste de courrir...  
- Aller... viens!

Ils sortirent et dès qu'ils purent, transplèrent en plein centre du jardin du chemin de Traverse. Ce matin, ils feraient le tiers du trajet complet et dans les semaines à venir, ils le feraient au complet.

- Tu me le promet?  
- Oui Harry...  
- Alors tu comptes me garder prisonnier durant des semaines?  
- Sans doute... ça dépend de toi..  
- D'accord... alors si je fais mon sage et plein de vie je vais sortir du manoir?  
- Je regrètte à le dire mais probablement...  
- Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à me garder près de toi enh?  
- En fait... énormément...  
- Bon.. si tu me laisses sortir de temps en temps, je compte bien rester plus longtemps...

Mais en fait, c'était surtout pour connaitre davantage la jeunesse de Draco qu'il restait au manoir Malefoy, parce qu'il tenait à savoir ce qui c'était passé... il connaissait bien une partie de sa vie alors pourquoi pas lui?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Harry... Bon, on le fait ce jogging?  
- Parfaitement partant!

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à courir... le trajet semblait affreusement long pour cinquante minutes de course. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Draco répondit:

- Vingt kilomètres...  
- Vingt kilomètres!  
- Ouais... le trajet entier comporte soixante kilomètres... j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué quand je viendrai le faire avec toi...  
- T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à me fatiguer vite moi...  
- Parfait, alors dans deux semaines, on pratique le quarante kilomètres et dans un mois le soixante... tu en dis quoi?  
- Que je suis entièrement partant!

Lui qui voulait développer ses muscles au maximum, il avait de grosses chances de réussir à développer ses molets et ses cuisses. Draco vit alors un hibou s'approcher d'eux et saisit la lettre qu'il tenait au passage tandis que l'oiseau se posait sur son épaule. Il grimaça un peu quand les serres s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair mais se retint de gémir de douleur. Il saisit alors la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de ste-mangouste.

- Je suis désolé Harry... je dois me rendre à Ste-Mangouste... un problème avec les mangemorts... ils ont attaqués une ville sorcière et il y a plein de blessés que je dois...  
- C'est correct Draco... je retourne au manoir si tu veux...  
- Bien... disons que pour cette fois je te permet de courir encore mais je veux que tu sois revenu dès que moi je reviendrai...  
- Ce qui veux dire...?  
- Dans environ six-sept heures...  
- D'accord... je promet d'être là et si je ne suis pas là, je te donne un baiser...

Draco haussa les sourcils, un sourire figé aux lèvres et transplana. Harry se remit à courir, faisant les derniers kilomètres qui lui restaient et retourna sur la rue où se trouvait sa demeure. Il vit alors la maison de Ron et d'Hermione et, sans doute machinalement, cogna à la porte pour voir si quelqu'un répondrais. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même et il vit que l'intérieur de la maison était impéccable, comme si ses occupants ne l'avait jamais quittée... Il vit alors quelque chose bouger dans la cuisine et s'y rendit, pour découvrir un elfe de maison. "Hermione! Tu les défends et tu t'en sers après!" dit Harry. L'elfe s'approcha alors de lui et s'inclina devant le brun.

- Bienvenu monsieur Harry Potter... J'étais en train de ranger la demeure... si mes maitres reviennent...  
- Tu ne sais donc pas?  
- Pas quoi?  
- Tes maitres sont... enfin, ils sont morts dernièrement...  
- Je... maitresse Hermione et maitre Ronald sont... sont morts?  
- Oui...  
- Mais pourtant.. pourtant je les ai vu hier... ils venaient me dire qu'ils partaient... pour quelques jours... je croyais qu'ils... qu'ils allaient revenir...  
- Et bien... je suis autant attristé que toi ma chère...  
- Lais... je me nomme Lais monsieur Potter...  
- Je vois qu'Hermione et Ron ton montré à parler à la première personne au lieu d'à la troisième...  
- Ils n'aimaient pas que je parle ainsi alors ils m'ont appris... j'aimais ces maitres...

L'elfe se mit alors à pleurer et elle se laissa tomber au sol, pour rester en tailleur et pleurer dans ses mains, qui couvraient juste parfaitement ses gros yeux d'un bleu merveilleux.

- Bon... ce n'est pas trop trop grave chère Lais...  
- Mais... j'aurais dû le prévoir... monsieur Ronald et madame Hermione m'ont laissé un mot pour vous...  
- Un mot? Puis-je le voir?  
- Évidemment...

Elle sortit de ses vêtements (eh oui, hermione l'avait convaincue de porter des vêtements normaux...!) un bout de parchemin froissé et le tendit à Harry, qui le lu rapidement.

_Cher Harry..._

_Moi et Ron... on est certains que ce sera notre dernière semaine, étant donné que Voldemort en a fait mention dans une de ses requêtes... et on doit te dire que si le pire devait arriver, nous voudrions seulement que tu donnes certaines affaires à certaines personnes..._

_Toutes nos excuses si nous t'avons bêtement laissé... Même si c'est au combat... ne te sacrifie pas pour nous, parce que nous savons que tu es l'un des seul en qui la Terre a confiance alors... reste en vie et fait ce que nous avons longtemps tenté de faire à trois; vaincre Voldemort. Nous te présentons nos plus sincères excuses..._

_Dans l'espoir de se retrouver là-haut quand sera venue ton heure, nous veillerons sur toi..._

_Hermione et Ronald  
Tes amis pour toujours_

Harry replia doucement la lettre. Une autre feuille était attachée à celle-ci, une liste d'objets, mais il ne la regarda pas, sachant pertinnement qu'il ferait tout pour revoir ses amis à ses côtés, sur la Terre ferme.

Harry transplana avant que ses larmes ne coulent et se retrouva dans la demeure Malefoyenne. Il monta l'escalier et se rendit, presqu'inconsciemment, devant la porte qu'il avait franchie il y a peu, menant à la salle où les souvenirs de Draco se trouvaient.

Il ne fut pas surprit par la lumière aveuglante de la pièce et prit place dans le fauteuil qui s'enchassait sous le bureau de travail en bois. Il ouvrit l'un des classeurs, prit un dossier. C'était quand Draco avait 4 ans et onze mois. Comme d'habitude, les écrans ne firent qu'un et on revit à travers les yeux du blond.

_Draco se trouvait dans la cuisine, sans doute puisqu'il y avait une table et des chaises autour. Il regardait d'un sens et de l'autre avant de se pencher sur une feuille blanche sur laquelle il dessinait quelque chose, une forme qu'Harry avait du mal à reconnaitre. Soudainement, Melissa arriva et vint prendre place à côté de Draco._

_- Alors petit ange... tu dessines encore?  
- Oui... j'adore dessiner...  
- Tu dessines si bien pour ton âge...  
- J'ai bientôt cinq ans! Cinq ans...  
- Je sais mon chéri... veux-tu aller voir maman? Elle s'endort, mais elle veut te voir...  
- Oui... je veux voir ma mère...  
- Viens... je vais te porter...  
- Je veux marcher!  
- D'accord, alors suis-moi._

_Draco tendit la main et Melissa la saisit avant d'entrainer son petit frère dans un dédale de couloir et finalement arriver dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de Draco, la chambre des maitres. Melissa poussa délicatement la porte et il vit alors sa mère, étendue dans son grand lit de soie, les joues rouges et toussant comme jamais. Elle vit sa fille et Draco et vint les serrer dans ses bras._

_- Bonjour mes enfants!  
- Un cadeau mère!_

_Draco tendit son dessin à sa mère qui le regarda avec attention. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet en le félicitant. _

_- Tu dessines très bien mon ange... vient voir maman..._

_Draco monta sur le lit de sa mère, non sans difficultés et vint serrer Narcissa dans ses bras, sa tête reposant dans son cou. _

_- Tu vas bien maman?  
- Maman a juste attrapé un petit rhume de rien mon chéri, répondit la mère malade, ne t'en fais pas mon fils...  
- Je suis content de te voir maman... ça fait presque trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu...  
- Je suis très contente aussi de te voir... Lucius est partit ce matin... il ne te fera pas de mal mon chéri... Et quand je serai sortie du lit, je te promet de te montrer une surprise...  
- Une surprise? Woa! J'adore les surprise maman!  
- Je sais mon chéri... dans quelques jours tu verras, tu auras ta surprise...  
- Pour ma fête?  
- Oh oui mon chéri! Oh oui...  
- Je t'... Je t'aime maman...  
- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis mon dragon... merci chéri...  
- De rien maman..._

_Mélissa prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et, lui promettant de l'emmener le lendemain, l'envoya dans la chambre en lui disant que dans deux mois elle devrait retourner dans sa demeure. Draco lui demanda de fermer la porte et, après avoir su qu'elle le resterait grâce à un sortilège lancé par sa soeur, se remit à dessiner une forme distincte cette-fois ci. Un oeil, un seul oeil d'un vert éclatant, presque comme ceux d'Harry. Dans le coin de la feuille, il écrivit, d'une écriture enfantine:_

_**Raive de Draco**_

Le rêve de Draco... il avait donc vu un oeil vert émeraude dans son rêve... qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Se demanda Harry.

_Draco regarda alors l'heure, sur un cadran moldu et se décida à aller dormir, pour replonger dans ses rêves merveilleux. Harry ne vit pas les rêves et le "vidéo" se termina là._

Harry prit un autre dossier et entreprit de le regarder lui aussi. Il vit l'anniversaire de Draco, son sixième anniversaire. Un an après la surprise de sa mère.

_- Viens mon chéri... je vais te montrer ton cadeau aujourd'hui!_

_Narcissa montra un paquet à son fils qui devait sans conteste être un balais. Il developpa l'objet et, comme prédit, c'était une étoile filante. Draco monta dessus et demanda à sa mère comment faire pour s'envoler. Elle lui montra alors comment faire._

_- Tu n'as qu'à donner un petit coup de pied sur le sol et tu t'envoleras. Fait attention à ne pas aller trop haut et à ne pas trop incliner le manche, tu pourrais tomber mon chéri...  
- Oui maman..._

_Draco essaya quelques fois avant que son balais ne monte à quelques mètres à peine. Il vit alors le sol sous ses pieds et Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit le balais ossiller et Draco bascula dans le vide. Il se retint de justesse par contre mais le balais ne cessait de faire de siennes et bougeait tout le temps. Draco lâcha alors prise et se retrouva au sol, inconscient._

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre, un bandage autour de la tête et rien d'autre. Lucius se trouvait au pied de son lit et Narcissa dans l'espace vide à côté de lui. Lucius vint passer sa main sur la tête de son fils et balaya légèrement les courts cheveux blonds de celui-ci, lui faisant un mince sourire._

_- Tu vois Narcissa, il est parfaitement correct!  
- Mais il aurait pu se faire gravement mal! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Lucius que tes manège sordides pourraient couter la vie de notre fils?  
- Vois le bon côté des choses... maintenant il sait ce qu'il ne doit pas faire!  
- Mais voyons Lucius, tu n'as donc aucune morale! Tu ne sais pas prendre soin de ton propre enfant!  
- Comme toi tu ne sais pas non plus! Tu aurais été prête à mettre un énorme coussin sous lui, mais tu sais que plus grand, tu ne seras pas là pour l'aider et s'il tombe, il ne se protègera pas parce qu'il croiera que quelque chose empêchera sa chute!  
- Mais c'est immoral!_

_Lucius se redressa et sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Narcissa vint poser sa main sur la joue de son fils qu'elle caressa tendrement._

_- Je suis désolé mon fils que tu aies à subir ça...  
- Ce n'est pas grave mère... je comprend ce que père veut m'apprendre... Je le comprend...  
- Mais tu aurais pu te faire mal...  
- Mais tu vois, je suis en vie...  
- Je sais mon chéri... je sais...  
- Est-ce que je peux aller à ma maison?  
- Pas maintenant mon dragon, pas maintenant._

L'image devint floue et des dizaines de souvenirs la remplacèrent. Il serra le dossier et décida de s'approcher du bureau pour regarder les feuilles qu'ils contenaient et les albums. L'un d'eux contenait des photos de Draco et de sa mère, de Draco, de Lucius, De Draco et Mélissa, mais jamais da photo de famille... Une seule... Narcissa, Mélissa et Draco. Jamais de photo de James. Il vit alors un cahier de dessin. Il ouvrit la première page.

Il y vit le dessin vu dans les souvenirs. L'oeil et l'écriture de Draco qu'il redessina du bout de l'index. Il vit ensuite une image noire avec un point vert au centre. Au bas était écrit Rêve de Draco, huit ans. Il voyait plein de ce genre de dessin qui arrêtaient finalement à 10 ans. Il vit alors un visage avec un jeune homme, de son âge, aux yeux verts. Ce ne pouvait pas être James Potter... c'était comme si Draco avait vu... Harry Potter... Sans doute parce que son nom avait courru dans le monde sorcier... peut-être avait-il vu le Survivant dans un journal et en avait rêver? Enfin bref. Harry referma lourdement le cahier et regarda sa montre sorcière. Il devait retourner dans sa chambre... il n'avait pas remarqué mais quatre heures s'étaient passées entre temps.

Il entra dans une chambre et fit apparaître ses appareils de musculature. Il s'entraina donc durant les deux heures qui restaient et il entendit Draco arriver. Il sentit alors un mince courant d'air froid et vit Draco, dans le cadre de porte, en train de l'observer d'un air triste, les cheveux en bataille "Ce qu'il est craquant comme ça!", le regard soudainement éteind.

- Draco? Ça va!  
- Non... enfin oui... c'est juste que j'aurais pensé que tu ne serais pas revenu... mais je n'aurai pas aimé ça parce que j'aime te voir mais...

Harry regarda Draco et se leva. De quoi Draco parlait? Soudain tout s'éclaira.

- Ah d'accord! Je comprend maintenant...

Draco semblait encore plus triste et s'en alla en lançant une phrase disant qu'il allait faire le souper. Harry ne le suivit pas. Il prit des vêtements et alla prendre une douche. Il mit ses boxer noirs, mit un pantalon noir près du corps et un chandail tout aussi près du corps vert forêt ainsi qu'un pull à coll en V noir dont il laissa le col un peu ouvert. Il balaya ses cheveux vers l'arrière, se prometant de les faire couper comme à Poudlard, étant rendus trop longs et descendit. Quand il arriva, il vit Draco en train de cuisiner, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Il s'approcha à pas feutré du blond avant de déposer ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Draco se tendit et se figea sous les mains de son "ange".

Il sentit alors un mince courant chaud passer dans son cou et se retourna. Harry avait posé sa tête par-dessus son épaule et le regardait en souriant.

- Fait-moi un sourire Draco... dit-il mielleusement.  
- D'a...d'accord Harry...

Il fit un mince sourire qui ne cachait toutefois pas sa tristesse. Harry vint à côté du blond et le fit retourner. Il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches du blond et approcha doucement son corps avant de déposer sur les lèvres roses de Draco un baiser presque amoureux. Il n'approndit toutefois pas le baiser et regarda l'expression de Draco qui, comme il l'avait prédit, était figée de surprise. Il se détacha alors de Draco et sortit de la pièce, prenant place dans l'un des divans de cuir du salon. Bientôt il entendit Draco l'appeller et vint manger, une teinte rosée sur les joues, tout comme Draco qui, en le voyant s'approcher, devint rouge pivoine. Il avait par contre un sourire béat figé aux lèvres, un sourire de joie et de parfait bonheur.

Harry se décida alors à briser le silence et à faire rougir davantage Draco - si c'était possible - en disant:

- Alors... tu es content maintenant Draco? Tu as eus un joli baiser de celui que tu aimes le plus au monde... je ne veux plus te voir arriver sans sourire aux lèvres d'accord?

Pour toute réponse, Draco hocha doucement de la tête, le visage toujours aussi rouge. Il mit un bout de viande dans sa bouche et, sous le regard amusé de son ami, termina son assiette. Harry finit quelques secondes ensuite.

- C'était succulent Draco... décidément, tu es un très bon cuisinier!

Draco rougit encore sous le compliment avant de secouer doucement de la tête et de lancer:

- Harry... tu... tu m'as embrassé?  
- Bien... tu semblais attristé tout à l'heure et... je savais que c'était parce que j'étais revenu et que tu aurais aimé gagner un baiser pour mon absence alors je n'allais pas gâcher la soirée et je t'ai donné ce baiser... chaste... mais il t'a au moins redonné le sourire...  
- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas m'en redonner de ces baisers?  
- On verra mon cher dragon... on verra...

Mais Harry sevait que ce simple baiser venait de réveiller autre chose en lui. Seulement, se faisant horreur à se dire ça, il voulait prendre son temps avec le blond, pour être certain qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose avec lui qu'avec son dernier amant... De toute façon, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort se serve de lui comme d'une arme pour l'affaiblir, il devait donc garder cette relation purement amicale... pour l'instant.

- Parce que j'ai adoré Harry...  
- On verra si dans quelques jours ce sera réciproque mon dragon... aller... file prendre une douche... ce soir je me sens d'humeur à écouter un film dans ton salon mon dragon...  
- Pourquoi... je pue?  
- Non... je veux simplement que tu sois bien propre... je n'aime pas sentir l'odeur de sang quand tu es près de moi...  
- D'accord... mais je n'ai pas de vidéo...  
- Je vais tout préparer Draco... ne t'en fais pas...  
- Alors c'est comme une soirée amoureuse?  
- Non Draco... une soirée entre amis seulement... ne va pas trop vite... je vais ranger la vaisselle...  
- Merci Harry...  
- Aller! Vite avant que je ne change d'idée!

Draco lui fit un sourire avant de monter et prendre un bon bain chaud. Harry, lui, transplana dans sa demeure, surprit de ne pas trouver d'anti-transplanage et miniaturisa sa télévision ainsi que son vidéo et tout les choses qu'il fallait et revint chez Draco pour installer le tout dans son salon. Il arrangea ensuite la table basse et les coussins pour être confortables. Il attendit donc au seuil du salon que Draco se présente.

Il n'eut - heureusement - pas beaucoup à attendre puisque Draco vint le rejoindre quelques minutes ensuite. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille...

- Tu sais Draco... je veux bien essayer... pour toi et moi... si tu es gentil...

Draco sembla soudain regainé d'énergie et vint prendre place dans le divan où Harry s'était assit avant lui. Harry vint alors serrer, un peu timidement les épaules de l'héritier des Malefoy pour rapprocher le corps du blond du sien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait proposé à Draco d'essayer ensembles, il avait agit impulsivement, comme si c'était la chose à faire. Il sentit alors la tête du blond se déposer contre son torse et il pu entendre son souffle se faire lent, presque normal au fond, mais on pouvait comprendre qu'après ce qu'avait dit Harry... son coeur s'était mit à se débattre dans sa poitrine.

Harry vint alors poser sa tête contre celle de Draco et doucement, il caressa son autre main, déposée sur le genoux du brun. Ils regardèrent tous les deux la télévision.

- Alors, tu commences ce film? Demanda Draco

Harry, comme sortit de ses pensées, se retourna vers Draco et sortit sa baguette de sa main, sortant de sa peau par un trou magique formé sur l'épiderme.

- _Accio Télécommandes_!

Deux télécommandes vinrent se poser dans sa main et il fit jouer le film, augmentant le son pour bien entendre. Draco se reposa dans les bras de son - amant? - cher Harry.

Durant une heure trente ils restèrent ainsi puis Draco laissa sa tête glisser contre les jambes de son partenaire et tourna la tête vers la télévision. Il sentit alors la main du brun dans ses cheveux et quand il sentit les doigts caresser ceux-ci, il se sentit défaillir. Il adorait se faire jouer dans les cheveux et chaque fois, l'action le mettait dans un état quasi-extasique. Harry le remarqua ausitôt et continua à passer sa main dans les cheveux qui, il ne se l'était jamais avoué, avait toujours été un mystère pour lui au toucher.

Le film se termina enfin et Draco plongea son regard d'argent dans celui d'Harry. Il vint alors poser sa main sur la joue du brun, pour sentit sa peau sous ses doigts et caressa au passage les lèvres d'Harry. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés si vite à ce point? Personne ne le savait... tout était dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter, mais Draco adorait ce stade de leur relation.

- Tu veux rester encore un peu Draco?  
- Oui Harry... toute la nuit si je pourrais...  
- Hmmm...

Il fit allumer les chandeliers apposés à divers endroits stratégiques, créant ainsi une faible lumière dans le salon, juste assez pour faire danser sur leurs corps des ombres pâles. Harry se pencha alors et, saisit d'une impulsion, posa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre celles de Draco, si douces au toucher. Il sentit alors la langue de Draco caresser ses lèvres mais ne céda pas, voulant attendre pour être sûr de ce qu'il faisait avec le blond.

- Désolé mon ange, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... tu devras attendre... dit Harry  
- Même si je fais des gros yeux tous mignons?  
- Même si tu fais des gros yeux tous mignons...  
- Tu viens de péter ma bulle...  
- Mais si tu veux que je reste avec toi il faut respecter mes choix...  
- D'accord...

Il fit un sourire tendre à Harry avant de déposer sa tête de nouveau contre les cuisses du Survivant. Il brisa alors le silence en disant quelque chose d'un peu plus troublant:

- Tu sais... Mélissa m'a déjà parlé de toi... mais j'étais trop jeune... C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit...  
- Mélissa... ma soeur?  
- Notre soeur... elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avais déjà prit dans ses bras et elle dit que tu étais vraiment mignon, tout le contraire de moi, que tu me complétais... je n'y ai pas cru quand ma mère me l'a dit, elle ma juste dit ça... moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était faux... que je ne pouvais pas être la moitié du Survivant mais elle m'a répondu que si, que tu étais mon contraire parfait. Elle était si gentille Mélissa... si seulement elle n'était pas... pas morte...  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé... moi je ne l'ai même pas connu Mélissa... elle ne venait plus me voir quand je suis arrivé chez les Dursley...  
- Je me souviens... quand j'avais sept ans je crois, elle m'a raconté combien c'était fantastique de te regarder, de voir l'étincelle de joie qui palpitait dans tes yeux, ce brin de magie qui brillait dans tout ton être... Elle m'a tout raconté... Moi, cheveux blonds, toi noirs, moi les yeux gris toi verts, j'étais tout le contraire de toi. Ce jour-là, je me suis promis de te rencontrer et peut-être qu'un jour je deviendrais ton ami mais...  
- Mais j'ai stupidement refusé ta main dans le train en première année... parce que du premier coup d'oeil tu semblais pas être fait pour moi alors qu'en vérité... tu étais mon...  
- Demi-frère... ouais... c'est étrange... je n'aurais pas cru que deux demi-frères puissent s'aimer...  
- Moi j'y aurais cru... si j'aurais su plus tôt pour toi et Mélissa... raconte-moi comment elle est morte...Si tu veux bien...  
- Je ne sais pas... c'est encore troublant de savoir que... qu'elle s'est faite tuée... elle n'avait pas quinze ans que c'est arrivé... je crois que j'apporte ce désastre avec moi...  
- Pourquoi?  
- C'est mon père qui l'a tuée! Je n'avais que onze ans! Avant de rentrer à Poudlard! Elle m'a été enlevée alors que j'avais une chance d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à Poudlard! Elle m'est enlevée... pour toujours...  
- Désolé Draco... Dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux blons de Draco  
- Je te montrerai un jour, je te le promet, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop... ça fait seulement neuf ans qu'elle est partie... neuf ans... et seul un endroit pourrais être parfait pour que tu saches ce qu'elle vivait... Godric's Hollow... La maison de tes parents...

"Godric's Hollow! C'est la maison que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Draco! Impossible... elle était détruite..."

- Mais Godric's Hollow est détruite! Après que Voldemort soit passé...  
- Elle est restée en place, créant un sortilège comme Poudlard... quiconque la voit pense qu'elle est une maison en ruines... mais si on a la permission d'y entrer, elle redevient comme neuve... c'est ce qui est arrivé pour Mélissa, moi et ma mère... tous les trois nous pouvions nous y rendre, mais depuis... depuis la mort de ma soeur, je n'ai pas osé revenir là-bas... trop de mauvais souvenirs se cachent dans cette demeure...  
- Trop pour moi aussi... c'est quand même là que j'ai eut cette fichue cicatrice... sans elle... je ne serais qu'un élève normal... et c'est ce que j'aurais aimé être... normal...  
- Je ne te comprend pas, tu as la célébrité, les amis, les fans, tout... et tu n'aimes pas avoir tout ça?  
- La majorité de "tout ça" est dû à ma cicatrice, pas à moi, alors j'ai entièrement raison en disant que tout ça n'est pas vraiment moi...  
- En tout cas... est-ce que tu veux aller dormir... je commence à somnoler ici...  
- D'accord...

Ils montèrent tous les deux et, quand Harry s'apprêta à aller dormir dans sa chambre, le blond l'interpela.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi? Juste dormir... pas... enfin tu sais! Dit-il en se reprenant pour la seconde phrase.  
- D'accord, mais ne tente rien petit dragon...  
- Promis... juste sentir ton corps près du mien c'est beaucoup alors...  
- Trop mignon mon petit dragon... aller, vient, je vais te faire dormir dans mes bras petit Draco...  
- J'adore quand tu fais ça Harry...

Ils s'endormirent ensembles, Draco dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure:**_

_**Plus que trois chapitres encore!**_

Alors... cette suite? J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas complètement décidée à cesser la lecture de mon histoire parce que sinon, je serai très décue... de moi-même...

Sinon et bien... j'espère pouvoir mettre la suite rapidement, je ne peux pas garantir une date précise mais bon... on verra avec les reviews que j'aurai.

En passant, pour les reviews, je devrais, dès maintenant, répondre à chacun d'entre vous un à un, individuellement et je jure de prendre beaucoup de temps pour mes réponses alors ne vous gênez pas si vous avez des questions... c'est très important!

Ensuite, j'ai fait des **MAJ_ (Mises à jour)_**dans toutes mes fics alors si quelques unes d'entres elles vous plaisent.. profitez-en pour aller jetter un petit coup d'oeil...

Bon alors... donnez-moi vos commentaires, bons comme mauvais!

à la prochaine!

Love Draco Malefoy


	8. ¤ Chapitre V ¤

**¤¤ Chapitre V ¤¤**

Bref, une semaine complète passa, les deux faisant leur jogging matinal ensembles, Harry fouillant un peu dans les affaires de Draco pour le connaitre mieux que quiconque et Draco partant travailler parfois des journées entières. Harry et Draco n'avançaient pas vite dans leur relations si bien qu'une semaine après, ils étaient rendus seulement à s'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, plus de passion dans leurs gestes.

Harry était en fait celui qui empêchait la relation d'aller à une vitesse normale. Draco ne s'en plaignait toutefois pas, craignant de perdre son seul amour. En fait, il s'était rendu compte cette semaine qu'avec Harry, tout était merveilleux, mais également mystérieux... il lui cachait beaucoup de secrets tandis que lui, il racontait presque sa vie à son amant (s'il savait...). Harry lui cachaient certaines choses et il était décidé, il devrait savoir ce que mijotait son ami. Il n'avait pas voulu le suivre où qu'il aille, puisque maintenant il avait le droit de se rendre à sa demeure et au Chemin de Traverse, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir savoir ce que préparait son petit ami quand même. Un jour il se décida quand même à faire semblant de se rendre à Ste-Mangouste et il prit au passage la cape d'invisibilité de son amant. Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien toutefois et se rendit devant LA porte.

Draco étouffa un cri de surprise quand il vit que la porte s'était ouverte et qu'elle s'était refermée sur Harry. Draco jura presque silencieusement. Son meilleur ami, celui que son coeur chérissait entrait dans SA pièce et y écoutait tout ses souvenirs! Depuis quand cela durait-il? Il ne le savait pas, mais quand Harry ressortirait de là, il lui ferait savoir son point de vue.

Heureusement pour lui le brun ressortit rapidement de LA salle et Draco n'eut pas le courage de lui faire connaitre son opinion. Il vit que les yeux d'Harry étaient tout rouges et que des larmes coulaient encore contre ses joues. Il l'entendit alors murmurer un vague "Pauvre Draco... Melissa est morte... de cette façon... horrible" avant de disparaître au coin d'un mur.

Il ne prit pas la peine de suivre son amant plus longtemps, sachant que maintenant il s'entrainerait et étudirait les sortilèges. Il était profondément déçu de ce que Harry faisait quand il n'était pas là et se  
promit de faire savoir son opinion le soir-même de cette journée.

Harry, lui s'entrainait à en perdre haleine, les altères au-dessus de lui pesant une quarantaine de kilos. Il avait mal aux bras et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il cessa alors de s'entrainer et regarda l'heure. Draco devrait "arriver" dans pas longtemps. Il se dirigea alors vers sa salle d'étude et sortit son livre sur les sortilèges de magie ancestrale afin de pratiquer les sortilèges de bases.

- Salut amour... lança Draco en faisant mine de revenir de Ste-Mangouste.  
- Salut mon dragon... pas trop fatiguante ta journée?  
- Plutôt décevante... j'aurai à te parler ce soir je crois...  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas été à Ste-Mangouste...  
- Tu...

Harry comprit immédiatement, au regard de Draco, que son amant l'avait suivit toute la journée dans le manoir Malefoy.

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir sans ennuis mon cher Potter enh?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Draco... je ne savais pas...  
- Tu ne savais pas... alors pourquoi semblais-tu connaitre cette salle comme le fond de ta poche? Je veux que tu sortes de ma maison Potter!  
- Je... Draco... je suis sincèrement désolé...  
- Sors. De. Ma. Maison!

Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il descendit, la tête basse, les pensées tournant autour de la salle. Draco ne tenta même pas de le rattraper lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte et lorsque la parroi se referma derrière lui, le blond descendit. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Il venait de perdre... encore... son amant... et sa seule chance de revivre...

* * *

**Commentaires de l'auteure:**

**Désolée de devoir vous couper sur une fin aussi triste... mais bon... en fait, il ne reste que deuxchapitres si je ne me trompe pas alors... j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus... Pour le titre, je suis en train de me demander sur je ne devrais pas le changer puisque l'histoire n'est pas basée ou presque pas sur ce titre... vous découvrirez à la fin pourquoi Harry n'est pas mort, pourquoi Draco tient tant à ce petit Survivant... en fait, plein de trucs utiles à la compréhension de l'histoire. Bon, je vous laisse...**

**À lundi prochain!**

**Love Draco Malefoy**


	9. ¤ Chapitre VI ¤

Titre: Draco, mon ange

Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy

Rating: R

Paring: Harry/Draco

Note de l'auteure: Et bien... continuez, comme je l'ai dit dans mon fanfic Hp et le secret de rogue, à me reviewer et **LE DERNIER CHAPITRE **devrait parvenir sur le site dimanche prochain... enfin bref, à cette journée!

**

* * *

**

**¤¤ Chapitre VI ¤¤**

Draco regarda par la fenêtre. Au loin, Harry venait de disparaitre de son pas trainant et abbatu. Il ne lui restait plus rien dans le grand manoir Malefoy, seules quelques affaires appartenant à Harry, quelques affaires dont il ne voulait pour rien au monde se départir. Des photos d'eux, ensembles en grande partie et un portrait de lui qu'Harry avait fait. Il avait également un petit carnet de cuir rouge vin dans lequel Harry avait écrit ses journées depuis sa "séquestration" au manoir Malefoy et, vers la fin, ses sentiments les plus profonds envers Draco. Le blond ouvrit le petit carnet et commença la lecture.

_Bonjour..._

_Je me suis réveillé... mais c'est un bien grand mot, moi qui me croyait mort depuis longtemps, je pensais que j'étais dans un rêve, un grand rêve, mais je savais que tout était trop beau, je me trouvais face à la dure réalité encore et, pire que tout, j'étais avec Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, mon pire et plus grand détesté ennemi! Je me sens mal, j'ai mal au ventre, aux jambes, aux poignets, partout mon corps me brûle, mon sang semble bouillir, comme mis sur un feu invisible. Des... cordes me retiennent sur une chaise de bois très inconfortable, je souffre atrocement, mais je sais que Malefoy ne me laissera pas partir, pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas fait subir mille et un supplices, je le connais, il ne manque jamais une occasion de me rabaisser et là, je suis complètement au fond du baril... Il a osé parler de mes amis en plus, mentionner leur mort... moi-même j'ai de la difficulté à me faire qu'ils ne soient plus là pour me supporter... Malefoy m'a soigné contre mon gré, je ne voulais pas vivre encore, je ne voulais plus souffrir sur la Terre, plus maintenant que personne ne me soutenais..._

_Malefoy va peut-être me laisser tranquille un jour, j'ose le croire du moins... mais est-ce que j'aurai cette chance... jamais je crois... moi qui croyais que... non... je dois oublier... TOUT oublier..._

Draco sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il avait fait souffrir Harry tant que ça... Il lui avait semblé aussi cruel... c'était simplement impossible... pas lui... Il continua sa lecture.

_Salut..._

_Aujourd'hui, ça va faire à peine une journée que je suis séquestré dans cette maison et je ne suis plus capable... plus capable de cette vie plus que misérable, plus capable de ce Malefoy qui se croit plus supérieur que les autres alors que, comme Voldemort, il ne vaut rien, il ne vaut même pas... non, oublier... souviens-toi Harry, tu dois TOUT oublier,... jusqu'à tes sentiments... En plus, il me demande... il veut que le serre dans mes bras, il veut que le touche tout simplement... je ne suis pas sa bonne... ni son amant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'oserais toucher à une telle chose... Que Merlin me condamne si je le touche de mon propre gré. Il me fait si mal... il me fait mal au coeur de le voir aussi souriant alors que tout va mal dans ma vie... ma vie n'est qu'un enfer où il n'est plus possible de vivre tant la douleur nous scie de l'intérieur, tant l'émotion longtemps retenue et qui s'évade nous brûle la gorge et les yeux, quand même son nom me fait vomir et regretter d'avoir tant pensé à lui..._

_Je ne peux pas me permettre une autre erreur dans ce genre... je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre encore une fois mais... mais je ne suis plus capable d'un tel sentiment, ni capable de le sentir près de moi... il me fait mal... papa, maman, ron et Hermione, je veux aller vous rejoindre, je vous en prie!_

Face à la douleur de son amant, Draco versa quelques larmes, qui était cette personne à qui il refusait de repenser, qui était celui qui lui déchirait le coeur lorsqu'il songeait à lui? Draco n'eut guère le temps de penser davantage puisqu'il se replongea dans la lecture du journal d'Harry.

_JE... Salut..._

_Je n'ai plus la force de survivre. Malefoy tente tout ce qu'il peut pour me remonter le moral, il est même gentil avec moi mais... mais je n'ose plus y croire... il... tout est anormal, le monde est à l'envers... il ne devrait pas être gentil comme ça, ni même gentil simplement... il devrait me détester et au lieu... il m'aime... il m'aime! Draco Malefoy m'aime... on aura tout vu sérieusement... Mais enfin... il me remonte... très lentement, le moral... mais... pas énormément, suffisament pour me dire que je devrais en finir avec Voldemort avant de mourrir... Puis... il m'a demandé de lui dire pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas... cette souffrance qui me hantait... c'était simple... je lui ai craché au visage ce que je n'aimais pas de lui et je suis monté en courant dans ma chambre, un semblant de chambre installé pour moi. Malefoy est venu, comme un saint, me rejoindre, et il m'a hurlé de sortir de sa maison... mon coeur s'est déchiré à l'instant où, presque parvenu à la porte, il m'a lancé un incarcerem et que je me suis retrouvé de nouveau ligotté... Je déteste Malefoy, je le détesterai sans doute à jamais. Il me fait si mal de vivre encore... si mal de devoir l'affronter jour après jour, nuit après nuit... heures et minutes après heures et minutes... même les secondes deviennent insoutenables._

"Il... il me détestait à ce point? Il ne m'aimait vraiment pas... et si c'était encore le cas? Et s'il ne m'aimait toujours pas et que tout ce qu'il a fait n'était qu'une... comédie? Ce serait alors la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas revenu une fois que je l'ai renvoyé de... de ma... de notre maison." Pensa Draco en tournant la page.

_Bonjour..._

_Je me suis réveillé avec une faim intense faisant gronder mon estomac... Malefoy m'a nourrit mais je n'étais presque plus capable de manger, la nourriture passant difficilement dans ma gorge sèche. Je n'avais pas bu depuis quelques temps et manger était devenu quelque chose de rare dans mes actions. Il me laissa dormir dans son lit par la suite... j'étais si bien... pour une fois... le matelas mou, les oreillers moelleux et les draps doux sur mon corps tremblant de douleur. Je pu, pour une fois, rêver à ce que je rêvais autrefois, des rêves de... lui... je devais oublier... je devais me faire à l'idée que jamais je ne pourrai réaliser mes rêves les plus fous mais Malefoy me rappellait souvent à la réalité... Je l'ai bercé cette nuit... Il a peur des orages ce petit fils à papa, mais pour une fois je me suis laissé bercé moi-même par ma tendresse et je me suis endormis, comme lui, le retenant dans mes bras pour le rassurer et lui montrer ma présence..._

Draco sourit à cet instant, il se souvenait très bien lorsqu'Harry était venu dans sa chambre pour le consoller, pour l'aider à oublier l'orage qui éclatait dehors et ça avait parfaitement marché puisqu'il avait dormit comme un bébé dans les bras d'Harry... c'était officiellement le premier instant ensembles qu'ils avaient passés.

_Salut toi!_

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit... depuis quelques temps je me sens beaucoup mieux... j'ai découvert que je n'étais maintenant plus seul dans ma vie... Draco est là pour me soutenir et... je l'en remercie... je suis content, mon rêve s'est réalisé... je suis enfin avec Draco... L'homme que j'ai... j'ai toujours aimé... même si à Poudlard je devais faire autrement... Il m'a fait me rappeller combien il était bon d'aimer quelqu'un. Je... je l'ai embrassé et depuis... tout semble aller mieux..._

_Salut!_

_Je suis enfin sortit de cette maison et j'ai pu aller voir ma maison... depuis si longtemps... Mais j'ai découvert également une porte étrange dans laquelle se cache tous les souvenirs de Draco... Je sais que je ne devrais pas aller regarder..._

"Tu n'auras jamais cru si bien dire Harry!" Dit Draco.

_Mais je ne suis pas capable de me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse me cacher des choses... depuis que je suis jeune on me cache des choses importantes... que je suis un sorcier, que mon oncle est encore en vie, que mes parents se sont fait tués par Voldemort, que l'Ordre du phénix existe... on me cache tout et je dois tout faire! Je dois tuer Voldemort, je dois surmonter les morts que je cause et mes ennemis d'antan que je dois maintenant endurer... non, pas Draco, lui je l'aime, c'est différent. Bon... je dois y aller, je vais faire mon jogging avec Draco... ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est rendu qu'on court à tous les matins mais bon..._

_Bonjour toi!_

_Je... je n'aurais décidément pas du entrer dans cette pièce... maintenant que je connais une partie de l'enfance de Draco, j'aurais aimé mieux ne rien savoir, Lucius... je le déteste, je hais ce mangemort qui a tant fait souffrir mon Draco... Et Mélissa... il me semblait que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part... c'est la soeur de Draco que... Lucius a tué... Je ne l'aime pas du tout ce putain de mangemort! Oh oh... Draco est de retour!_

Et puis le journal se terminait là, alors que son Harry venait de découvrir comment Mélissa était morte. Draco versa quelques larmes et referma le carnet. Pourquoi avait-il quitté Harry... il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir... il n'aurait jamais du l'obliger à sortir... il semblait si abattu lorsqu'il était sortit dehors, si triste lorsque Draco était resté froid devant ses supplications, devant ses demandes de pardons. Draco qui était si insensible face à son amant...

- HARRRRRRYYYYY! Hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux, la souffrance parcourant son corps en entier.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança un peu de poudre de cheminette dedans, passant sa tête dans les flammes vertes en indiquant le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Albus...  
- Draco... que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
- Justement... Harry... est partit!  
- Mais il faut le retrouver, et vite!  
- Mais... mais je ne sais pas où il est partit... il sait transplaner alors... il peut être n'importe où...  
- Cherche autour de ta maison et va voir à sa maison, je recherche de mon côté moi!  
- Merci Albus!  
- Aller, file!

Draco sortit des flammes, bien décidé, le coeur au bord des larmes, à retrouver celui qui faisait pulser son coeur depuis toujours.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Dernière partie dimanche prochain

* * *

_


	10. ¤ Chapitre VII ¤ Fin

Titre: Draco, un ange

Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy

Rating: R

Paring: Draco/Harry

**_Note de l'auteure: Je suis tellement contente d'être venue à bout d'une de mes histoires à plusieurs chapitres et j'espère recevoir des commentaires positifs sur cette histoire sur laquelle j'ai mis plusieurs émotions... Bon, je dois accorder à plusieur que le titre n'était en aucun cas en rapport avec l'Histoire et même maintenant, je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai mis un tel titre... enfin bref, je vous laisse lire la fin de cette histoire..._**

* * *

**¤¤ Chapitre VII ¤¤**

Draco chercha partout sur le chemin de traverse, pour trouver où aurait pu se cacher Harry mais jamais il ne le vit. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, il se demandait où pourrait être son amant, où pourrait se cacher son cher Harry.

Et si... s'il s'était tué?

Non... il est encore en vie, songea Draco, il restera avec moi, il ne peut se suicider... pas lui... pas moi... non! Il... il va rester pour moi... n'est-ce pas?

Draco était totalement effondré, sa douleur était si grande que des papillons flottaient dans son ventre, que ses muscles lui faisaient mal à mourir et qu'il ressentait un mal de coeur intense, comme si sa séparation avec Harry lui déchirait peu à peu le coeur. Il fit le tour de Pré-au-lard, aussi désespérément que si son âme allait lui être arraché d'ici peu.

- HARRRYYYYYY! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ... SINCÈREMENT... PARDONNE-MOI... JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE METTRE DEHORS... désolé... murmura-t-il pour finir.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc de parc. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains puis pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il sentit bientôt une présence à ses côtés, à l'autre bout du banc. Il ne savait pas si c'était un homme, si c'était une femme puisque cette personne portait une large et grande cape. Sa tête était enfouie dans le capuchon et ses mains semblaient cachée dans ses longues manches.

- Pourquoi vous pleurez m'sieur? Demanda une voix rauque.  
- Parce que je viens de perdre ma seule raison de vivre... j'ai perdu celui qui faisait battre... pour les dernières fois, mon coeur...  
- Alors faites-vous pardonner... moi j'suis pas bon pour ça mais j'sais pas moi, trouvez un lieu où vous z'êtes allés... des souvenirs chers...  
- Vous avez raison mais... mais je ne sais pas...  
- M'enfin, faites comme vous le sentez... il ne doit pas être loin... m'sieur Potter enh?  
- Comment le savez-vous?  
- J'ai un peu de conscience... et je peux voir c'que vous voyez pas... bon, j'vous laisse... Bonne chance! Tout ira bien...

Draco releva la tête mais la personne n'était plus là. Elle venait de transplaner. Draco continua de sanglotter et, alors que ses espoirs semblaient vains, il remarqua une parole qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait appellé monsieur Potter... ce ne devait pas être pour rien et Draco était plus qu'enchanté de savoir qu'il porterait un jour le nom de son amant... s'il le retrouvait...

Il s'avança alors et, se laissa guider de ses sens, se retrouva en plein milieu d'une petite forêt. Il abouttit à une petite clairière à peine illuminée d'où à peine quelques rayons passaient à travers les branches. Une forme, étendue sur le sol, semblait rayonner sous un immense rayon de soleil. Draco se laissa tomber à genoux lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'était la forme noire et se saisit de la main blanche qui dépassait du reste de la cape.

- Harry... est-ce que... c'est toi? Demanda Draco en sanglottant.

La forme noire bougea puis regarda Draco. Ils eurent le temps de plonger leurs orbes dans celles de l'autre avant qu'Harry ne tombe inconscient, ses blessures venant à bout de son corps.

- Non Harry... ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas! Lança Draco.

Il soupira et s'approcha davantage du corps de son amant.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais je dois le faire... tu me remercieras... j'espère... et tu auras une meilleure vie qu'entre mes bras je le sais... on me l'a dit...

Il mordit alors le cou de son amant, aspirant de ses longs crocs blancs le sang rouge de son amant. Il n'aurait pas du lui cacher ce secret, ni ceux derrière la porte... il aurait du lui avouer qu'il était un vampire et que... c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser... Harry était son compagnon et il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il lui avait redonné vie en partageant son âme avec la sienne. Il s'était sacrifié pour garder cet homme en vie et... et il l'aimait.

Lorsqu'aucune goutte de sang ne coula dans ses veines, il trancha, de ses crocs, celles de son propres poignet et fit couler le sang dans la bouche entrouverte du brun, qui avala le sang sans chigner. Draco banda alors son poignet et laissa le temps à Harry de se réveiller. Lorsque ses yeux papillotèrent, il se redressa et dit:

- J'espère que tu auras une meilleure vie ainsi... Harry Potter.

Et il transplana, loin, très loin de cet endroit, ne voulant montrer à son ancien amant les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse alors que, petit à petit, il se mourrait.

La dernière pensée qui défila devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient fut celle où il avait fait sa promesse à Harry, quelques jours plus tôt...

_Draco et Harry étaient dans le salon, étendus dans le divan, Harry entre les jambes du brun et Draco caressant les cheveux du brun. Il sentit alors le Survivant se tendre avant qu'il ne dise:_

_- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber enh Draco? Jamais plus tu ne nous séparera enh?  
- Je te le promet mon ange... tu as une partie de toi en moi... tu as mon coeur et mon âme... je ne te laisserai jamais tomber mon ange...  
- Je ne veux pas que tu me caches rien mon dragon... rien  
- Je te le promet mon ange... dit Draco en tremblant légèrement.  
- Je t'aime Draco...  
- Je t'aime Harry..._

_Et ils avaient partagés un baiser pour sceller leurs promesses._

Harry retrouva alors, étendu sur le divan du salon, un dragon évanouit qui avait de longs sillons humides de tracés sur ses joues rouges.

- Draco... pourquoi tu as brisé notre promesse? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné?

Draco ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Il sentit bientôt la présence de son amant à ses côtés et se redressa, inquiet et triste tandis qu'Harry caressait ses cheveux.

- Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je... je croyais que..  
- Que je ne t'aimais plus? Jamais de la vie Draco... pas depuis... enfin... depuis hier.

Un long silence s'abattit dans le salon avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

- Je... je suis désolé Harry... je ne savais pas que... enfin, que tu ne me voulais pas de mal... j'aurais du te faire confiance et jamais te cacher mes souvenirs...  
- Je comprend Dray... ton passé, c'est toi qui décide d'en faire ce que tu veux... je n'aurais pas du...

Mais il fut interrompu par deux lèvres chaudes se posant sur les siennes.

- Me pardonneras-tu Harry? Pour ce que je t'ai fait... et parce que...

Il désigna le cou d'Harry, qui posa ses doigts où il pointait. Deux petits trous étaient parfaitement visibles, même au toucher et Harry regarda fixement Draco.

- Pour te garder en vie, la première fois, j'ai du partager mon âme avec la tienne, sinon tu mourrais définitivement, je n'ai donc qu'une demi-âme et tu as ma moitié... j'ai partagé aujourd'hui, alors que tu étais au plus mauvais, mon coeur, mon sang, puisque... je t'ai transformé... dit-il en baissant le regard.  
- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi et maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison valable de te quitter... je te partage... à l'intérieur de moi.

Draco sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose et se mit à genoux, face à face avec Harry.

- Draco... qu'est-ce que... mais il fut coupé par un index sur ses lèvres.  
- Harry Potter... tu es celui qui refait battre mon coeur... tu es celui qui me permet de vivre une seconde fois sinon je serais mort suite à ma transformation. Je veux partager ma vie avec la tienne, autant physiquement que moralement... je... Harry.. je t'aime...veux-tu m'épouser?

Harry sembla songeur quelques instants, faisant battre plus fort le coeur de Draco dans sa poitrine. Puis il lança, en embrassant les lèvres de Draco.

- J'accepte monsieur Malefoy...  
- Monsieur Potter bientôt... je veux porter ton nom Harry...  
- Alors nous porterons nos deux noms mon ange... Je t'aime tant...  
- Moi aussi.. jamais plus je ne te rejetterai.  
- Merci... ne me cache plus rien ensuite.

Deux mois plus tard, ils célébrèrent leur mariage et, aussi magique que soit le reste de leur vie, ils eurent deux enfants bien à eux qu'ils nommèrent, avec l'accord de Draco, Hermione et Ron, en mémoire de leurs amis disparus. La vie entre les deux vampires n'eut jamais été aussi belle, même lorsque, beaucoup plus d'années plus tard, ils furent enterrés, délaissant sur leur tombe cette épitaffe:

_À jamais ensembles,  
Corps, âme et coeur  
Réunis pour l'éternité  
Dans la nuit des temps  
1980-2088_

Au ciel maintenant, ils regardent les étoiles, ces milliers de points lumineux sur Terre, chandelles allumées en mémoire de leur âmes disparues, deux anges maintenant retournés dans leur monde céleste, main dans la main, ne se séparant pour rien au monde.

**-°xXx°-**

**FIN...**

**-°xXx°-**


End file.
